Jewel of the Dark Lord
by NelyaKai
Summary: a veces las ideas que tenemos pueden llegar a ser contraproducentes a la larga y Melkor lo aprendera de primera mano...
1. cuando nos conocimos

advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y como tal pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

vectriz Ikaros: bien ya tenia tiempo de no estar con ustedes... perdi la contraseña enserio ._. no me regañen.. bueno les dejo esta serie de drabbles xD comicos, me gusta hacer sufrir a Melkor espero les guste

Capitulo 1: cuando nos conocimos

Aulë era el valar herrero esposo de la valië Yavanna, estaba tranquilo paseando por las costas de una playa que nadie había recorrido en mucho tiempo; sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en el pasado cuando su alumno Mairon, a quien el había considerado alguna vez como un hijo. Se sorprendió de lo lejos que había llegado de Arda "valla que me he alejado tanto" pensó mientras miraba la costa de la playa.

Decidió sentarse en un tronco que encontró solo cerca de la orilla para descansar, se quito su calzado para relajar sus pies luego de la larga caminata. Sintió algo de hambre, pero estaba aferrado a no regresar por un rato; respiro tan profundo como pudo relajándose y dejando su mente totalmente en blanco.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?— escucho una pequeña y tierna voz femenina que le llamo y asusto de la misma manera. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con unos extraños ojos rojizos claros y el color de la esclerótica (1) era negro… algo que no había visto en valars, maiars, elfos, hombres, enanos o cualquier otra criatura conocida por él.

—Me llamo Aulë, soy un valar y esto aquí para relajarme un poco y ¿tu?— le pregunto curioso mientras admiraba mas a la pequeña, notando que vestía un largo vestido negro con detalles grises, su cabello dorado resaltando; por alguna razón le recordaba a su querido Mairon.

—Me llamo Silmaril— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro jugueteando un poco con su vestido y un mechón de su cabello dorado, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de un lado al otro. Esto le pareció divertido puesto que rio algo bajito, cubriendo su risa con su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto la niña mirándolo de forma acusadora con un tierno puchero, suspiro; de verdad aquella niña le recordaba a su pequeño Mairon, pero al mismo tiempo el porte que la niña mostraba le era igual al de Manwë y al igual que… se regaño mentalmente, no iba a pronunciar ese nombre ni en sus pensamientos.

—pequeña niña, te llamas igual que unas joya— le dijo en una pequeña muestra de cariño y al mismo tiempo divertido por los pucheros que hacia la menor que se aferraba a su pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tan tierna e inocente que le traía unos recuerdos tan añorados y al mismo tiempo tan doloroso.

—mi padre fue quien me llamo así, el dijo que era tan preciada para él como las joyas de su corona— hablo sentándose al lado de él —señor Aulë ¿usted conoce a mi padre, el señor oscuro de Angband?— le pregunto tranquilamente, como si aquello fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—lo conozco bien pequeña— fue todo lo que dijo, respirando profundo mientras observaba a la niña que miraba el mar de una manera tierna y sencilla; estirando sus pequeños brazos al frente mientras sus cabellos dorados se mecían con el viento marino que provenía del mar. Sin duda aquello le recordaba a Mairon.

— ¡SILMARIL!— escucho el grito a poco mas de unos metros, una voz que reconocería sin la menor duda de quién pertenecía; los ojos de Aulë se abrieron en sobremanera al ver de quien se trataba.

El cabello largo y dorado agitado por el viento, con un traje negro de cuero y una armadura negra como la oscuridad misma; montada en un caballo negro azabache que galopaba a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, pero no, ahí estaba a quien alguna vez vio como un hijo; el caballo llego hacia donde ellos alzándose en dos pies antes de frenar completamente.

— ¡Mama!— exclamo la niña con alegría mientras corría a los brazos del jinete que apenas la miro correspondió a su abrazo feliz de que estuviera a salvo; beso su frente acariciando su cabeza tiernamente sin notar al mayor que estaba prestando toda su atención a la escena frente suyo.

—mira mama hice un amigo, se llama Aulë— le dijo mientras apuntaba al valar que ahora se encontraba nervioso, el jinete que ahora era reconocido como la madre de Silmaril alzo la vista topándose al fin con la mirada ya conocida de su viejo maestro.

—cuanto tiempo sin verte… Mairon— fue todo lo que pudo articular, mientras sentía como unas lágrimas por la emoción querían germinar de sus ojos al verlo ahí nuevamente. Aunque ahora estuviera cambiado, era el mismo Maia que el había instruido por años.

—maestro— susurro aun con los ojos abiertos al ver de quien se trataba la compañía de la pequeña Silmaril —no puede decir nada, si alguien sabe esto…— no termino la frase, cuando uno de los dedos del valar se había colocado en sus labios a modo de silenciarlo.

—prometo no decir nada, siempre y cuando pueda volver a verlos pronto— dijo mientras alejaba sus dedos de los labios del maia —no prometo nada, pero si llego a aceptar, no juro que cambiare de opinión en cuanto a mi elección— fue todo lo que dijo subiendo Silmaril al caballo antes de montarlo y salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

—adiós… Mairon— fue todo lo que dijo mientras veía partir a ambos madre e hija lejos, entonces ahora creía comprender porque es que su amado aprendiz se había ido de su lado.

Tbc…

vectriz Ikaros: espero les haya gustado deje reviews


	2. inicio de un plan algo extra

advertencia: en el capitulo anterior :D

vectriz Ikaros bueno les dejo 2 caps la proxima semana subo otro

Capitulo 2: inicio de un plan algo extraño

Habían pasado ya 2 días luego de aquel incidente; vaya que estaba feliz de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que la pequeña niña había salido de sus aposentos. Mairon camino por los pasillos de la fortaleza hasta llegar a la alcoba de su señor, respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta… escucho un débil _"adelante"_ antes de por fin entrar a la habitación.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviste aquí Mairon— hablo con algo de diversión mientras miraba a su lugarteniente de pie junto a la puerta; lentamente miro como el maia se acercaba aun mas hasta llegar a la cama. Alzo la mano para acariciar la mejilla de este; viendo con fascinación como el disfrutaba el toque tan tierno que tenía solo para él.

—Mi señor— murmuro mientras colocaba sus manos en la mano del valar que estaba acariciando su mejilla, el mayor se levanto de la cama hasta quedar sentado; acercándose a los labios del maia para darle un simple rose en los labios, tan puro y sencillo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Silmaril había escapado?— dijo mirándolo acusadoramente apretando un poco su mejilla haciendo que el joven lugarteniente comenzara a temblar; no se imaginaba que su señor sabía lo que había ocurrido.

—perdón es que pensé que aun no se enteraba… además la traje sana y salva— dijo con terror sintiendo la mano de su señor ahora pellizcando su mejilla mientras el temblaba del miedo… solo rogaba que no se hubiera enterado de todo.

— ¿Piensas cumplir lo que Aulë te pidió…—eso fue todo lo que logro escuchar Sauron antes de caerse desmayado al piso del puro terror, Morgoth se quedo quieto mirando a su lugarteniente inconsciente en el piso.

Toco una campana y algunos orcos llegaron casi al instante, se levanto de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata gruesa que usaba solamente cuando se acababa de levantar de la cama —carguen a Sauron y llévenlo a la habitación de Silmaril— fue la única orden que dio, antes de lanzar un bostezo largo y perezoso.

"aunque no sería mala idea usar a la pequeña para obtener información de arda" pensó divertido ante la idea que había surgido. Ciertamente era un poco arriesgado, pero si las cosas salían bien; el podría usar al mismo Aulë como espía sin que en realidad supiera. Aunque tendría que asegurarse de que no dijera nada de Silmaril…

—tendré que esperar a que Mairon despierte… ya que— suspiro resignado mientras tomaba algunas prendas antes de cambiarse de ropa para comenzar de nuevo sus tareas diarias.

…..

Sintió como algo caía en su estomago, realmente no era muy pesado pero si algo molesto; comenzó a abrir los ojos… bien lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba en la habitación de su maestro recibiendo el peor miedo que haya sentido en toda su vida; mejor dicho el segundo.

—Mama— escucho la voz familiar de una niña que lo saco de sus pensamientos, levantándose lentamente pudo comprobar de quien se trataba.

— ¡Silmaril!— grito de alegría mientras abrazaba a la niña que ahora era de color azul casi morado —no vuelvas a espantarme así niña malcriada no ves que da un infarto o peor tu padre me liquida— dijo sin dejar de asfixiar a la niña que ahora peleaba por salir del abrazo de su madre.

—pues si no dejas de asfixiarla si te matare— la voz de su maestro fue todo lo que logro escuchar antes de soltar a la niña espantado, mientras notaba como su señor entraba en la habitación sentándose al otro extremo de la cama en completo silencio.

—papa te quiero— dijo Silmaril abrazando a su padre mientras trataba de quitarle la corona, claro está que el señor oscuro la alejo con un brazo a la niña de la corona.

— te alejas de la corona es mía— fue lo que dijo, la niña hizo un puchero mientras unas lagrimitas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Sauron comenzó a peinar los largos y dorados cabellos de la pequeña para tratar de calmarla… sin mucho éxito claro.

—no se vale yo la quiero— dijo mientras era jalada nuevamente por Sauron recibiendo un abrazo de este lo cual pareció calmarla un poco.

—Bueno si no me das la corona entonces… quiero un besho de papa para mama— Sauron se sonrojo violentamente, ocultándose en su flequillo dorado… eso si no lo habría esperado de la niña.

—En tus sueños— contesto el señor oscuro de Angband, jamás se rebajaría a besar a su lugarteniente… menos por el caprichito de su hijita consentida y mimada.

—entonces dame la corona o llorare tan fuerte que se escuchara en todos lados… y me refiero a toda la tierra media y mas allá—sonrió de manera triunfal sabiendo que así lo convencería de hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Porque tenía que soportarla; a si él fue el de la idea… —no te daré la corona, pero dime qué otra cosa quieres— dijo ya sin ganas de soportar más berrinches —hare cualquier otra cosa que no sea besar a tu madre o darte la corona— sentencio.

—bueno ambos denme un beso en la mejilla… mama en una y papa en otra— dijo feliz y con una sonrisa picara, ambos señores suspiraron resignados y cuando apenas iban a besar la mejilla de la niña; esta se quito riendo ante la travesura que había hecho.

— ¡!— no hubo palabras ante la reacción de Sauron y Morgoth ante lo que acababa de hacer la niña. Ahora sí que se había metido en un lio y grande. Morgoth empujo a su lugarteniente hacia adelante haciendo que callera de la cama golpeándose levemente la cabeza tras aquello. Aunque la sonrisa que tenía el gran señor aterro un poco a Sauron.

—Pensé que querrías volver a ver a tu amigo nuevo… pero con la travesura de hoy creo que no te dejare salir de nuevo— fue lo que dijo con un tono que de alguna manera asombro al mismo Sauron.

— ¿me dejaras? ¿Enserio?— pregunto incrédula ante las palabras de su padre.

—solo si pides perdón— contesto mirando a la niña con una sonrisa, mientras el maia estaba asombrado tas las palabras de su señor.

—Perdón papa no lo vuelvo a hacer— dijo Silmaril bajando la cabeza.

—Así me gusta, mañana iras con tu madre a verlo de nuevo—fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse dejando tanto a la niña como al maia completamente asombrados…

Tbc..

Vectriz Ikaros: dejen reviews para motivarme aun mas :D


	3. ¿y como nacio Silmaril?

advertencia: este fic puede hacerte perder tu respeto por Sauron :D... los personajes son originales de J.R.R. Tolkien si fueran mios Melkor habria ganado la guerra y tendria a Sauron por "mujer" si entienden ewe

Vectriz Ikaros: soy una loquisha y bueno como aclaracion del cap 1 olvide poner que la esclerotica de hecho es la parte blanca del ojo xD bien les dejo otro pack de 2 caps espero les gusten

Capitulo 3: ¿y cómo nació Silmaril?

5 días después

Sauron el gran lugarteniente de Angband se encontraba literalmente desaparecido; los orcos se quedaron literalmente extrañados al ver que nadie había visto a su señor por un largo rato… después de todo siendo un maniático del orden ya había sido extraño que no escucharan alguna queja de él diciendo que debían recoger el tiradero que hicieron o mínimo limpiar la fortaleza.

…..

—Mama quiero el vestido negro… no el verde… no el azul…— decía con entusiasmo la pequeña Silmaril mirando todos sus vestidos para al fin salir a ver a su amigo el señor Aulë.

—Tranquila Silmaril no queremos un desorden aquí— dijo el maia acomodando los vestidos nuevamente en el gran armario que poseía muchos vestidos de niña.

—Pero quiero escoger un vestido bonito— contesto haciendo un puchero sin soltar la toalla que traía puesta, después de todo se había dado un baño.

—Pues ya solo queda este— hablo sacando un lindo vestido negro con detalles plateados y bordes blancos, que aparte traía una linda diadema que hacia juego perfecto.

— ¡Ese ese!— grito de alegría al haber encontrado el vestido, saltando de la cama para tomarlo e ir al vestidor a cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez que salió se quedo con la diadema en la mano volviendo a sentarse a la cama donde el maia para cepillar su cabello durante un largo, pero largo rato al menos unas 3 horas antes de al fin salir de la habitación con la niña con una capa negra cubriendo su rostro seguida del curiosamente sobreprotector Sauron.

—Mairon dime que aun recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer— dijo el señor oscuro con cara antipática viendo la aura multicolor que curiosamente proyectaba su lugarteniente que ahora le estaba dando algo de miedo _"no fue buena idea usar a Sauron para esta tarea" _pensó.

—misión… misión… a si la misión— hablaba Sauron sin tomar en cuenta a su maestro, mirando mas a la pequeña niña con su cápita que daba giros y saltos de que ya se quería ir. _"de todos los maia que pude haber corrompido, corrompí al único varón con instintos maternales" _volvió a pensar Morgoth dándose un zape en la cabeza.

—bien bien, al menos recuerden que tienen que regresar al atardecer fue lo que dijo antes de retirarse sintiéndose completamente empalagado con los mimos que Sauron le daba a Silmaril… _"porque se me tenía que ocurrir la gran idea de crear una niña" _pensó con sarcasmo para si mismo.

…..

Aulë se encontraba ya en la playa, luego de mucha pelea por lograr salir de Arda; más que nada por Yavanna pues temía que le pasara algo _"mejor dicho temía que le estuviera poniendo el cuerno" —_mujeres quien las entiende— pensó en voz alta riendo bajito ante la idea, era cierto que su esposa era algo especial.

Estiro un poco sus manos y se sentó nuevamente en el tronco que había encontrado la vez pasada, es verdad que estaba un tanto preocupado, ya que al saber que Mairon había respondido de forma positiva su petición le había resultado algo sospechoso. Tal vez el mismo Melkor estaba detrás de todo.

"no pierdo nada con intentarlo" fue su pensamiento, desde que se había encontrado con la pequeña Silmaril por alguna descabellada razón se le había ocurrió que podría regresar a Mairon al camino del bien.

—¡Señor Aulë!—escucho un grito el cual reconoció casi al instante, al girar un poco su cabeza pudo notar como la pequeña Silmaril llegaba a la playa junto a ni más ni menos que Mairon alzo su brazo derecho haciendo un gesto de saludo para que pudieran saber que los había escuchado.

El caballo se detuvo cuando al fin llego a la playa, Mairon bajo del corcel primero ayudando a la pequeña a bajar siendo abrazado tan felizmente por la niña que feliz le decía mama; aunque ahora que lo veía bien porque rayos le decía "mama" bueno sabía que Mairon era muy dado a sobreproteger a los más chicos, pero que recordaba era un varón.

—Señor Aulë, lo extrañe— dijo la niña mientras estiraba sus manos tratando de tocarlo, Mairon la bajo al piso y esta de inmediato corrió a abrazar al valar que correspondió su abrazo tranquilamente.

— ¿Mantuvo su promesa?— pregunto Mairon sentándose en el tronco mientras veía a la niña bien abrazada a su antiguo maestro.

— Ni a mi esposa se lo dije— respondió con una sonrisa mientras bajaba a la niña y se acercaba a la cesta que había traído consigo —deben tener hambre traje bocadillos— con eso saco algunas galletas y panecillos de la cesta, entregándole uno a Silmaril y otro a Mairon.

—Tenía tiempo que no comía de estos— dijo Mairon devorando el panecillo mientras hacía gestos algo divertidos que hacían reír a Aulë y a Silmaril.

—Podrías comer más si regresas—hablo esperanzado Aulë mientras hacia una tierna mirada y con destellitos.

—no yo adoro a mi señor Morgoth—contesto sacando al otro de su ensoñación.

—ok— con eso Aulë puso cara triste…

—mama, señor Aulë ¿cómo nacen los bebes?— pregunto de la nada Silmaril mientras seguía comiendo galletas haciendo que el valar entrara de nervios.

—nacen cuando papa envía a mama a la montaña del destino para forjar un niño o niña, una vez formado el cuerpo ambos padres se sacan un poco de sangre y la depositan dentro del cuerpo ya forjado y luego se le pone una maldición para que obtenga vida— dijo Sauron tranquilamente mientras comía otro panecillo dejando a Aulë con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos — ¡¿Qué?!… así nació ella—

_"ya todo tiene sentido ahora"_ pensó con una gotita saliendo de su cabeza y una risa algo nerviosa mientras la niña en su mundo comiendo galletas. La tarde y la puesta del sol por fin llegaron, antes de irse Silmaril se despido del señor Aule… no sin antes le dijera que de ahora en adelante debía llamarle abuelito; Mairon se le quedo mirando por unos escasos 5 segundos antes de partir de nuevo a la fortaleza de Angband.

Tbc…


	4. Travesuras en la Fortaleza (parte 1)

advertencia: bien esta en el otro cap xD

Vectriz Ikaros: continuo pack de 2 caps porque la semana pasada no publique.

Un día cualquiera en la fortaleza de Angband

—Me aburro— decía la pequeña Silmaril mientras daba vueltas sin parar en la cama aburrida completamente, de repente unas extrañas ideas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza —si esto será divertido— se dijo divertida pensando en muchas travesuras para ese día….

…..

Lugar: habitación de Sauron, hora: posiblemente la de la mañana porque aun no amanece, plan: cambiar al maia a la habitación del señor oscuro.

Silmaril entro con mucho cuidado a la habitación de su madre sin hacer ruido, junto a ella Gothmon que al parecer encontraba divertido el plan de la princesita de su señor; con mucho cuidado Gothmon cargo el cuerpo aun dormido profundamente de su superior y camino con extrema precaución hasta la de su señor.

Caminaron por largos pasillos, la pequeña Silmaril adelante para vigilar que ningún orco o uruk hai; cuando al fin llegaron a los aposentos del señor oscuro lentamente abrieron la puerta… aunque cierto rechinido de la puerta casi los delata; entraron sin mayor contratiempo.

El señor oscuro dormía a sus anchas, para agregarlo sin nada de ropa puesta; Gothmon susurro a Silmaril que se cubriera los ojos mientras acomodaba a Sauron dentro de la cama del señor Morgoth rasgando un poco la frágil vestimenta con la que dormía mientras reía pensando en la cara que pondrían ambos al encontrarse en ese estado.

Salieron con el mismo cuidado que como entraron, esta vez tomando un atajo a la torre donde estaban los aposentos de la princesita oscura. Riendo divertidos imaginando las expresiones que pondrían los "orgullosos padres" al ver la travesura, recién perpetrada.

Pasaron al menos un buen rato antes de que los gritos se escucharan por la fortaleza, haciendo que tanto Gothmon y Silmaril se pusieran a reir como locos.

…

Habitación del señor oscuro unos minutos antes del grito

El sol recién comenzaba a salir para la fortaleza de Angband, realmente tenía una gran pesadez al levantarse pero sabía que tenía que comenzar a planear sus estrategias para su conquista en Arda, se tallo los ojos con cuidado y algo de flojera mientras intento levantarse.

De repente sintió un peso extra en su pecho que le hizo quedarse quieto por escasos 10 segundos antes de girar lentamente su cabeza, abrió sus ojos en sobremanera al ver que su lugarteniente Sauron se encontraba dormido… no solo en su cama si no que también la mayor parte de su ropa estaba rasgada.

Ok, respiro profundo, sabía que había bebido mucho la noche anterior… ¡¿pero al grado de ser capaz de llevarse a su lugarteniente a la cama?! Lentamente Sauron se levanto tallándose los ojos, de no ser porque Morgoth sabía que era hombre se lo habría llevado a la cama ¿de nuevo?...

—¿Dónde…— no termino de hablar cuando miro a su señor sin nada que le cubriera… giro su cabeza como loco mirando la habitación en la que se encontraba no era la suya….

De ahí en fuera todos podemos imaginar que ocurrió XD….

…

Habían pasado algunas horas desde la primera travesura de Silmaril y ahora que afortunadamente nadie sabía como había ocurrido lo de la mañana (bueno si cierta niña que ahora apodan la niña única y Gothmon) que aun reían tras lo ocurrido. Aunque por ahora tenían que mantener el bajo perfil.

Después del desayuno en la que ambos señores oscuros no se dirigían ni la palabra ni la mirada, parecía que la tarde sería más tranquila; ahora Silmaril hacia su actividad favorita del día… molestar orcos :D

—¿desea mas té princesa Mali?— le pregunto a la niña al orco que tenía cara de pocos amigos y estaba a punto de destruir todo… de no ser porque el mismísimo Sauron estaba vigilando que nadie le hiciera nada a la princesita del señor Morgoth.

—Señor Sauron— gimió el orco mientras miraba a su superior aun con ganas de destripar a la pequeña… no por nada se llamaba Malakath el destripador

—la pequeña Silmaril, le pregunto si quería mas té princesa Mali— dijo cruzado de brazos mirando fulminantemente al orco que de inmediato se cayó y trataba de sonreír de manera nerviosa.

—otro panecillo señora Gerendiel— ofreciéndole los panecillos, el otro orco tomo el panecillo encantado; claro está que no quería que su señor lo descuartizara.

—Ya ves Malakath aprende a Gorgutz el caza cabezas; el no rezonga— dijo Sauron mirando al otro orco el cual no parecía quejarse.

—Pero… — Malakath ya no logro decir más porque el señor Morgoth estaba justo en la puerta mirando que nadie… NADIE… dejare de lado sus obligaciones.

—Papa— saludo tiernamente al recién llegado mientras servia mas té a la "princesa Mali, cosa que hizo reír a Gothmond (que había sido ascendido a guardaespaldas personal de la princesita)

—Más les vale que la tengan entretenida— fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a retirarse, Sauron y Gothmon terminaron con una gotita en la cabeza; mientras los dos orcos inocentes rogaban por su vida y su honor destrozado…

Tbc…..


	5. Travesuras en la Fortaleza (parte 2)

advertencia: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. pertenecen a su respectivo autor

vectriz ikaros: bien :D agradesco sus reviews que me animan a seguir esta historia sobretodo a Gemini Yaoi que es de mis autoras favoritas de mi otp de Melkor x Mairon (Morgoth x Sauron) y bueno xD continuemos con las travesuras de Silmaril...

Capitulo 5: Travesuras en la fortaleza (parte 2)

Habitación de Melkor

Sauron estaba llorando en un rincón, vestido de negro (velo incluido) en un rincón de la cama de su señor donde se encontraba escrito la inscripción "aquí yace la pureza de Mairon que fue robada por la borrachera de su señor Melkor".

Melkor miraba la escena preguntándose ¿Dónde mierda se había ido la cordura de su mano derecha, lugarteniente favorito?; si bien sabía que lo de aquella mañana los había dejado mal a los dos, lo cierto es que no pensó el grado de daño que había causado en su compañero.

—Mairon— llamo Melkor mirando al otro en pleno acto de dolor del arrinconado a la cabeza de la cama donde el "intentaba dormir" — ¿en serio tienes que hacer esto aquí?"— cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar al maia que seguía en su extraño funeral.

—Aquí fue, aquí pongo la tumba— contesto Mairon con lágrimas en los ojos y aun lado su pañuelo negro azabache llorando como Magdalena desconsolada al lado de la cabecera de la cama donde estaba la inscripción.

—Ok te doy permiso de hacer tu funeral, ¡PERO SAL DE MIS APOSENTOS QUIERO DORMIR!— grito exasperado y cansado de este momento con Mairon alias el… "LLORON DE SAURON" al menos eso fue lo que se le ocurrió ante esta situación.

—lo siento, pero aquí fue, aquí hago el funeral… total ya no me puede pasar algo peor— hablo resignado abrazando sus piernas y haciendo pucheros que de extraña manera le recordar a Silmaril (ahora sabia de donde saco eso la mugrosa chamaca que tenia por hija).

—aja… échame la culpa, la violación por lo general es cuando uno obliga a otro y cuando me duche no encontré ningún rasguño así que no me vengas con que fue en contra de tu voluntad— dijo con una sonrisa y tono burlón… tal vez así podría dar con lo que ocurrió en la noche.

—tu pusiste algo en mi bebida yo lo sé— grito Mairon abrazándose aun más fuerte, apuntando con su mano derecha a Melkor.

—si lo que querías era dejar de ser virgen lo lograste… deja de ser melodramático— hablo mientras ahora ponía las manos en su cabeza, de verdad que este día podía ser el más raro de su vida… o al menos hasta ahora.

—¡NO SOY MELODRAMATICO!— Grito Sauron sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas quedándose en posición fetal —yo quería seguir puro… ahora no tendré mi record— sigue llorando como magdalena mientras llora a cascaditas.

—tienes 5 segundos para salir de mi cuarto si no quieres que te viole… de nuevo— sintió un extraño escalofrió al decir aquello pero quería creer que al menos así podría sacar a Mairon de su cama…

—¡lo sabía, tu eres el que quería violarme!— grito mientras salía de la cama corriendo hasta la puerta donde curiosamente choco con Gothmon y la pequeña Silmaril; el primero siendo aplastado por Mairon y la niña riendo a más no poder.

— ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!— grito Melkor a todo lo que daba al ver a la pequeña y a quien el mismo había nombrado su "perro guardián" justo afuera de su habitación.

—todo fue una broma papa…. Gothmon fue el de la idea— respondió con una sonrisa tranquila la pequeña; para este momento Sauron y el mencionado habían despertado y ahora Gothmon miraba con terror la figura de ambos Maia y Valar con un brillo sádico en sus miradas las cuales solo se dirigían a él.

…..

Calabozos de Angband

—¡MAESTRO POR FAVOR PERDONAME!— grito Gothmon mientras estaba amarrado a una especie de "caña de pescar gigante" donde lo tenía amarrado mientras se movía como gusano para no ser usado como "comida para los lobitos de Sauron".

—yo ya te perdone hace una hora… pero creo que Mairon aun no te perdona…. Ruega su perdón Gothmon…— dijo divertido mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos a dormir al fin ya tranquilo; claro está que la tortura seguiría… eso estaba claro.

—Por favor Mairon— seguía rogando y suplicando Gothmon mientras veía el aura aterradora que afloraba de su compañero de armas —solo fue una broma—

—te quedaras ahí por 4739489234743 años mas— fue lo que dijo Mairon tan lúgubre y macabro que le saco lagrimitas a Gothmon… al parecer su final había llegado, Sauron se cansaba y lo dejaba caer o la cuerda se rompía de lo vieja e igual caía.

…

Afuera del calabozo

—Le harán mucho daño a Gothmon— pregunto la pequeña Silmaril cuando vio salir al fin a su padre, este solo le acaricio la cabeza como muestra de cariño.

—Probablemente querida, si quieres que mama te siga queriendo es mejor que no sigas las ideas de ese idiota comida de lobos— le dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia sus aposentos seguido por la pequeña.

—Está bien— dijo sonriendo mientras ponía sus brazos a los lados y trataba de caminar con el mismo porte que tenía el Valar haciéndolo reír volviéndole a acariciar la cabeza nuevamente.

—Si eres buena niña, dejare que duermas en mi habitación— dijo sin dejar de caminar —anda ve a tu habitación y cámbiate para que durmamos temprano y si despertamos en la tarde vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque del lado norte—

—¡yeeey!— grito de alegría y salió corriendo directo a su habitación. Dejando a Melkor tranquilo mientras tomaba una ducha y se preparaba para su siesta de medio día…

Tbc…

vectriz Ikaros: XD Silmaril es el mal encarnado, ¡el mal encarnado dije! pero ahi tiene la culpa papa y mama que la miman tanto, bueno nos veemos la otra semana a ver que tal les va con su paseo o3o bye bye


	6. Un divertido paseo por el bosque (1)

advertencia: los personajes de este fic (sin contar a Silmaril) son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, la historia es solo una pequeña parodia.

vectriz Ikaros: ya se es muy rapido pensaba publicar hasta el viernes pero ya que xD no aguante:

Capitulo 6: Un divertido paseo por el bosque (parte 1)

Luego de una larga y tranquila siesta en la que padre e hija se habían mantenido al margen de la cruel e insaciable venganza que Sauron le había aplicado a Gothmon; luego de un rato, y de explicarle a su "retoño" que la broma que Gothmon le había sugerido no era para nada graciosa… evitando por completo el tema real que tenia implícito. Decidió cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a la pequeña y está contenta había corrido a su habitación a cambiarse.

Morgoth tomo sus antiguas ropas de cuando vivía en Arda, después de todo no quería que un simple paseo por el bosque se volviera una batalla o peor una guerra; no mientras estuviera la niña presente… bostezo un poco, cuando escucho un suave golpeteo en la puerta —adelante— fue lo que contesto.

—Mi señor, mando llamarme— hablo al fin Sauron mientras entraba y se ponía de rodillas ante su señor. Mantuvo su cabeza baja, hasta que el atuendo blanco; alzo la vista viendo con asombro el antiguo ropaje que usara su señor antes de volverse el señor oscuro — ¿Por qué trae esas ropas?—

—le prometí a Silmaril que la llevaría a dar un paseo por el bosque norte— fue lo que dijo al ver al maia tan sorprendido por las ropas que traía —quiero que vengas con nosotros así que busca tu vieja ropa, no quiero levantar sospechas; así que por eso iremos de manera incógnita— dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—entiendo señor, pero recuerde que Silmaril no puede estar lejos de su corona… ¿cómo va a lograr llevar a Silmaril lejos de Angband? — pregunto Sauron mirando a su señor un poco intrigado, es verdad que siempre había querido llevar a Silmaril a conocer algo más que no fuera Angband, pero el mismo sabía que era algo imposible.

—quite una gema de la corona, confió en que podrás colocarla nuevamente en su sitio una vez que regresemos— fue lo que contesto mostrando la gema a su lugarteniente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro volviéndola a ocultar entre sus ropas —ahora vete a cambiar y por favor ordena a los orcos cocineros que preparen algo que podamos llevar para comer… y que sea bueno, no quiero más de sus porquerías—

—Si maestro— dijo mientras salía corriendo haciendo todo lo que su maestro había ordenado absolutamente todo supervisando cuidadosamente que nada arruinara el primer paseo de la pequeña.

….

—¡este lugar es bonito!— grito la pequeña mientras alzaba los brazos siendo bajada por Mairon del caballo, ella corrió hasta un árbol el cual abrazo con fuerza haciendo un extraño intento de trepar para alcanzar a la pequeña mariposa que estaba posada en una rama.

— ¡Tranquila Silmi, te puedes lastimar!— grito Sauron corriendo abrazando a la pequeña alejándola del árbol. Haciendo que Melkor se quedara pensando en la posibilidad "¿lastimarse… una niña hecha de oro?" se pregunto a si mismo mirando la escena.

—Pero yo quiero esa cosa, es linda y vuela— dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de las manos de Mairon el cual no la iba a soltar bajo ningún motivo. "aunque le recordara la personalidad posesiva de su amo"

—deja tranquila a la mariposa, cuando gobierne a la tierra media, te daré todas y cada una de ellas— hablo Melkor divertido ante la escena de la pequeña queriendo la mariposa con desesperación, es cierto que de cierto modo le recordaba a el mismo; sobre todo en sus ganas de poseer todo.

—Bueno— dijo tranquila siendo al fin bajada por Mairon al piso; la niña en ese instante volvió a correr, mientas ambos señores oscuros salían corriendo tras ella. Después de todo no se les podía perder la niña, esta vez la pequeña se había sentido atraída hacia un pequeño lago en medio del bosque.

Mairon fue la que más se acerco a ella, mientras ambos tranquilamente estaban mirando sus reflejos en el agua, Melkor simplemente se sentó en el pasto y recargo su rostro en su brazo izquierdo. Vaya que un cambio de escenario había sido una gran idea, rio un poco bajo mientras ahora el maia y la niña comenzaban a juguetear a la orilla del lago.

—entonces le das vuelta aquí y listo— dijo Mairon cuando al fin termino el barquito de hojas que había hecho para la pequeña, la cual sonrió alegre mientras tomaba el pequeño barco de hojas y luego lo colocaba en el agua en el cual floto tranquilamente durante un rato.

—otro otro otro— dijo entusiasmada mientras agitaba sus manos queriendo mas barquitos, Mairon tomo mas hojas de la planta que había cerca del lago e hizo aun mas barquitos…

…..

— ¡QUE RAYOS!— grito Melkor cuando sintió algo húmedo en contacto con su piel, cuando se dio cuenta vio que cierta niña y cierto maia estaban riendo a más no poder ante la reacción que había tenido.

— la venganza es un plato que se come frio— dijo mientras que comenzaba a levantarse y en un rápido movimiento agarraba a la pequeña Silmaril y la arrojaba al lago, seguida claro de Sauron.

—Esta fría— dijo la niña mientras trataba de salir del agua, pero cada que lo intentaba Morgoth se acercaba a la orilla volviéndola a arrojar —tranquila, dos podemos jugar a lo mismo— dijo Mairon mientras sin que el valar lo notara usaba un pequeño toque de su poder y con el empujaba a Melkor al lago nuevamente.

….

—Ok, Ok me rindo— dijo Melkor saliendo al fin del agua, seguido por los otros dos que se sentaron junto a él aun con frio.

—Mama tengo frio— dijo Silmaril mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, Mairon la abrazo también para que consiguieran algo de calor… pero ambos seguían temblando con frio, mientras Melkor se volvía a recostar en el césped verde como si nada.

Tbc…

Vectriz Ikaros: bien n.n comenzo el paseo de la familia :D ahora a ver que ocurre con estos 2, a ver si sobreviven con semejante hija.


	7. Un divertido paseo por el bosque (2)

advertencia: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien

vectriz Ikaros: bien aqui tenemos la nueva parte de este fic :D veamos como les va a nuestros señores oscuros favoritos

—gracias al Iluvatar, recuerdo como hacer fogatas— dijo Mairon mientras se acercaba a la fogata recién creada, justo al lado de él se encontraba Silmaril y justo enfrente Melkor con una cara de enojo tras la mención de cierto creador que Melkor prefería no fuera mencionado bajo ningún motivo.

—Ya no tengo tanto frio— decía la pequeña Silmaril tranquila mientras se acercaba mas a la fogata para sentir aun más el calor de esta. Mairon tiernamente la abrazo, mientras Melkor simplemente miraba todo con mucho enojo — ¿Qué tienes papa?— pregunto la nena ladeando la cabeza levemente.

—déjalo Silmi, mi señor siempre tiene esa cara cuando sabe que perdió— contesto Mairon feliz de la vida con una sonrisa burlona; si bien era cierto que su maestro no le gustaba perder, lo cierto es que jamás imagino que hasta en un juego como "guerra de agua" también lo pondría de mal humor.

—Fue trampa, eran 2 contra 1— murmuro Melkor mientras giraba su mirada hacia otro lado, tanto el maia como la pequeña comenzaron a reír ante aquello, realmente les causaba tanta risa que el señor oscuro Morgoth no fuera capaz de soportar la derrota en un simple juego.

…

30 minutos después

— ¡Tengo hambre!— grito alzando los brazos la pequeña Silmaril, Mairon saco algunos alimentos de la canasta que traía consigo y lo repartió, la comida fue lo más tranquila posible… aunque pareciera que aun había un poco de enojo por parte de Melkor, Silmaril se lo ganaba de una manera casi impresionante.

_"quien se puede enojar realmente con ella"_ pensó Mairon para si mismo mientras mordía un poco de pan mirando la escena de "padre e hija" conviviendo luego de ser enemigos en la guerra de agua más extraña que había experimentado.

…..

Calabozo de Angband

Gothmon al fin había logrado escapar de las mascotas de Sauron, aunque aún seguía con sus ataduras y se movía como gusano tratando de llegar a su habitación; cuando llego con algo de ayuda de uno de sus subordinados logro liberarse de sus ataduras. Estaba agradecido con su señor por mandar llamar a Sauron.

Respiro hondo, por ahora tendría que soportar… después de todo, sabía que Sauron no sería una fácil de controlar su furia luego de la broma; maldita suerte que tenia la pequeña Silmaril… debía admitir que le tenía envidia, ella se había salido con la suya y para colmo la recompensaron.

Decidió ir a dormir, cerrando bien la puerta se fue a la cama para tener un momento de paz….

…..

Bosque al norte de la fortaleza…

—Silmaril baja— hablo Mairon mientras ahora trataba de bajar a la niña de un árbol al cual se había subido persiguiendo una ardilla, pero ahora que estaba en la sima parecía no querer bajar; Melkor se mantuvo mirando la escena como si de alguna manera esto le fuera extremadamente familiar.

—No quello— dijo ahora sentada en la rama cruzada de brazos, su típico berrinche que por lo general suele exasperar a Melkor… claro está que este estaba tranquilamente echado en el césped sin prestarle atención a _"madre e hija"._ Realmente estaba disfrutando las _"mini vacaciones que estaba teniendo lejos de la fortaleza"_

—¡ooohhh! Parecen necesitar algo de ayuda— escucho a lo lejos una voz que le resulto familiar, giro su cabeza solo para notar que su amo también lo estaba mirando con cara de preocupación tratando de encontrar a la fuente de esta; Mairon saco su espada escondida mientras seguía buscando a quien había hablado.

— ¿Pequeña porque no quieres bajar de ahí?— pregunto el hombre el cual había aparecido de la nada recargado en el tronco del árbol donde Silmaril estaba tranquila jugando en la rama; Mairon apuntándolo con la espada temiendo que le fuera hacer algo a la pequeña y al igual que Melkor se preparaba para atacarlo.

—Es porque me aburro— dijo girándose haciendo que se meciera la cabeza por debajo de la rama; ahora Mairon quería correr y bajarla aun mas rápido y salir corriendo, alejarla lo más posible (si se puede).

—Entonces tal vez lo que necesitas es una aventura pequeña— dijo el hombre anciano de buen humor mientras cierto Maia estaba que quería correr y Melkor…. Melkor parecía que estaba pensando en darle permiso a la pequeña.

— ¡Olórin no le metas ideas a mi hija!— eso fue todo para que Melkor se diera un "face palm" si, definitivamente Mairon era una mamita en progreso, y no una cualquiera… una mega sobreprotectora.

—Hola Mairon no te había visto ¿Qué has estado haciendo?— ahora Melkor tenía un tic nervioso, que rayos estaba pasando ahorita que el tal Olórin estaba saludando tan jovialmente a Mairon… y peor, Mairon estaba igual o peor que el ante la actitud del otro maia

—No mucho, cuidar niños, entrenar orcos, preparar ejércitos para atacar a los valar— dijo Mairon tratando de ver si a si su ex compañero entendía lo que quería decir. Aunque ahora que pensaba con claridad… no había sido buena idea.

—¡oohh! Pero creo que cuidar niños no te va… mira que la niña aun no baja— respondió el maia mientras miraba que la niña seguía feliz en el árbol.

—Supongo que tu puedes hacerlo mejor— reto Mairon ya enojado mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, mientras Melkor y Silmaril parecían mantenerse al margen de la situación pero al mismo tiempo muy entretenidos

—Ya verás como logro bajar a esa niña del árbol, en menos tiempo del que tardaste tu— dijo divertido mientras miraba a Mairon con una sonrisa muy marcada en sus labios.

Tbc….


	8. El tio Gandalf

Vectriz Ikaros:bien este dia hare una subida doble de capitulos :D ya mero veremos a Manwë en el fic para atormentar a Melkor al igual que su hija

Capitulo 8: el tío Gandalf

— ¿oye… cuál es tu nombre pequeña hobbit?— pregunto Olórin, viendo a la niña que aun no bajaba del árbol; Melkor seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando incluso estaba asegurándose a el mismo de que era un sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento y Mairon… bueno el estaba echando chispas a todo lo que da maldiciendo en idioma negro para que Silmaril no entendiera lo que decía.

— ¡No soy un hobbit!—grito Silmaril subiendo aun más alto del árbol; haciendo que a Mairon le dieran aun más ganas de matar al otro Maia, mas eso parecía pasar desapercibido por Olórin que saco una especie de dulce y se lo enseño a la niña —si bajas te doy este dulce— sonrió divertido, mientras la niña se le abrían los ojos con "brishitos".

—ok, pero quiero dulce— dijo mientras seguía bajando aun con los "brishitos" en los ojos, en la última rama antes de llegar al suelo dio un brinco y salto encima del maia que tenía el dulce. Claro que Mairon estaba echando humo por las orejas.

—muy bien, toma y que tal si ahora jugamos un poco con fuegos artificiales— dijo Olórin feliz caminando hacia su carreta donde tenía muchos de sus artefactos; Silmaril que ya comía su dulce le volvió a aparecer en sus ojos los "brishitos" de emoción.

Melkor y Mairon se miraron mutuamente ante las palabras de Olórin, sin duda esto no era bueno… o mejor dicho era lo peor que podía estarles pasando; _"buena idea de salir de la fortaleza amo Melkor"_ pensó Mairon con enojo _"te escuche ¬¬"_ escucho la voz de su maestro en la mente… ja ja, le estaban leyendo la mente; algo podía salir peor.

—y ahí va— escucharon la voz de Olórin mientras veían una gran estela de luz en el cielo; bien eso era todo, sus "mini vacaciones" se habían arruinada. Sin duda ya al menos unos cuantos orcos se habrían dado cuenta de la luz y ya habian enviado a un pequeño grupo a investigar lo ocurrido.

— otro otro, otro mas tio Gandalf— dijo Silmaril con emoción mientras veía como la estela de luz se había disipado, a ella le encantaban las cosas brillantes y sin duda "los fuegos artificiales" le habían encantado.

— ¡¿tío Gandalf?!— se preguntaron y sorprendieron al mismo tiempo Melkor y Mairon mirándose sin entender realmente lo que habían escuchado, es literal que debían alejar a Silmaril de Olórin.

—está bien pequeña ahora escógelo tu— dijo, entonces Silmaril tomo uno en forma de dragón… y se lo entrego al tío Gandalf, este lo coloco en el piso y luego encendió haciendo que subiera al cielo y luego tomando la forma de un dragón regresando justo detrás de Melkor y Mairon haciendo que estos literalmente terminaran cayendo al agua y luego 2 árboles se incendiaran.

—Ya vámonos de aquí por favor— dijo Mairon mientras apartaba el flequillo de su pelo ahora mojado y que tapaba su visión.

—vámonos antes de que nos maten— susurro Melkor mientras se levantaba ayudando al maia, mientras trataban de salir del agua — ¡no te atrevas a sacar otro Silmaril!— grito cuando vio que la niña ya iba por otro.

—porque ya nos vamos, despídete de Olórin— contesto Mairon ya más molesto que nunca, en definitiva, cuando dominaran la tierra media mandaría destruir todos y cada uno de los fuegos artificiales que poseía el otro maia.

—oooowwwww bueno, nos vemos luego tío Gandalf— dijo la pequeña bajando de la pequeña carreta abrazando al maia que le correspondió el abrazo… mientras los señores oscuros ya tenían las grandes intenciones de salir huyendo antes de que se les ocurriera encender un último artefacto.

—Nos vemos pronto pequeña hobbit— dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo, la niña hizo un puchero, mientras corría de nuevo con su familia; tomaba la mano de Mairon y ahora los tres caminaban tranquilos por el sendero de vuelta a la fortaleza de Angband.

…

2 horas después, Aposentos de Sauron

Luego de su extraño paseo por el bosque Mairon se metió a bañar en sus aposentos; al menos tendría algo de tranquilidad luego de toda la agitación del día. El baño estaba relativamente tranquilo y luego de un rato salió ya cambiado y listo para dormir.

Durmió muy tranquilo por varias horas hasta que un extraño grito lo despertó, se levanto violentamente solo para encontrar a la pequeña niña llorando recargando su peso en la puerta; como si intentara que alguien o algo no entrara.

— ¿Qué pasa Silmaril?— pregunto aun con sueño queriendo ir de nuevo a la cama y descanzar.

— ¡La araña me quiere comer!— fue todo lo que dijo… otra noche en vela para Mairon.

Tbc…

Vectriz Ikaros: ok vamos por el otro cap


	9. la niña que gritaba ¡ARAÑA! Y los señore

Vectriz Ikaros: :D sigamos con los caps

Capitulo 9: la niña que gritaba ¡ARAÑA! Y los señores oscuros que no escucharon

Habitación de la pequeña Silmaril….

—déjame ver si entendí, me levantaste en medio de la noche para decirme que esta miniatura te quería comer— dijo Sauron con un cansancio casi total mientras levantaba a la arañita con una hoja de papel para sacarla de la habitación de Silmaril —bueno no importa ya la saque, vete a dormir y a la próxima levanta a tu papa— hablo saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose nuevamente a la suya.

La pequeña Silmaril se quedo helada, sabía que esa arañita no era la que había visto primero pero no le quedaba otra más que obedecer la orden de su mama. Entro debajo de la cama se hizo taco con varias cobijas y espero el resto de la noche completamente en vela….

…

Comedor principal de la Fortaleza de Angband.

Los señores oscuros y la pequeña "princesa" se encontraban en su desayuno común, los hombres hablando de sus próximas batallas para derrotar a los Valars; mientras la pequeña princesita trataba de mantenerse despierta. Aunque los mayores no parecían notarla "para su fortuna" ya que no quería que se enteraran que había pasado la noche en vela.

Pronto los orcos cocineros o _"intento de cocineros"_ como les llamaba Morgoth se llevaron los platos del desayuno cambiándolo por un pequeño postrecito, algo común luego de que la pequeña apareciera en la fortaleza; aunque en realidad ninguno de los señores comía mucho dulce lo hacían más por convivir con la pequeña.

Silmaril trato de comer un bocado del postre pero lamentablemente para ella el cansancio le gano, cayendo encima del mismo; tanto el lord como el lugarteniente giraron sus cabezas solo para notar la curiosa escena de la pequeña niña llena de _"pastel"_ dormida en la mesa. Sauron se levanto y camino hacia donde la niña se había quedado dormida.

—la llevare a su cuarto, probablemente no logro dormir bien con el incidente de anoche— hablo cargándola entre sus brazos y con un pañuelo le quitaba el pastel de la cara.

— ¿Cuál incidente que no estoy enterado?— pregunto Morgoth mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino mirando inquisitivamente a su mano derecha.

—anoche se levanto corrió a mis aposentos gritando ¡LA ARAÑA ME QUIERE COMER!— dijo saliendo al fin para recostar a la niña en su cama.

…

Media noche, Aposentos de lord Morgoth….

Un ruido lo despertó, sabía que aun no era la hora de levantarse; abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a la pequeña Silmaril acurrucada y temblando de miedo en su cama no era normal. Supuso entonces que debía ser el mismo asunto de la noche pasada… solo que esta vez en vez de correr con Mairon había corrido con él.

—No me digas… una araña— dijo con algo de fastidio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña tratando de mantener la calma, se levanta de la cama y carga a la niña como "saco de papas" y la lleva hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, se pone a revisar cada rincón para buscar a la susodicha araña pero lamentablemente no encontró nada.

—a ver, dime según tu donde está la "famosa araña"— hablo ya algo enojado queriendo ir a dormir, curiosamente estaba parado justo enfrente de una ventana. La cual, el señor oscuro nunca noto.

—Ahí— apunto a la ventana justo detrás de él, se quedo unos segundos de pie sin moverse cuando lentamente gira encontrándose con una araña pequeñita.

— ¿Esta es tu famosa araña?— pregunto con un fastidio ya evidente hasta en su voz, de verdad quería volver a dormir y tener suficiente tiempo de descanso antes de su próxima conquista.

—Esa no es— respondió con miedo —la araña de la que hablo está en la ventana— apuntando de nuevo a tras de su padre.

— ¡PERO ESO NO ES UNA VENTA…— no termino la frase cuando noto al fin de que araña se trataba —¡ORCOS, BALROGS!— grito lo más fuerte que pudo tomando a la niña y saliendo corriendo mientras maldecía en lengua negra… corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron llegando hasta los aposentos de Mairon y encerrando a la niña ahí.

…..

Al día siguiente, aposentos de Morgoth…

Luego de aquella horrible noche en la que afortunadamente pudieron ahuyentar a la araña que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Ungoliant; ambos señores oscuros debieron dormir juntos a fin de calmar a Silmaril que no dejaba de llorar por el susto.

Aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos durmió hasta pasada la madrugada, la niña al fin pudo dormir tranquilamente; durante el día ninguno de los señores estaba presentes… de hecho ambos se habían quedado dormidos luego de la agitación que causo Ungoliant, tanto como Morgoth como Sauron se hallaban dormidos sentados en la cama del primero recargados en la cabecera; mientras la niña estaba dormida entre ambos…

Tbc….

vectriz: bien los veo la otra semana :D cuidense mucho hasta entonces


	10. ¿Silmaril va a Narnia?

advertencia: la historia contiene personajes que son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y C.S. Lewies, y solo aparecen en este fic sin fin de lucro y como parodia.

Vectriz Ikaros: bien les traigo otro lindo cap de nuestra pequeña Silmaril :D

Capitulo 10: ¡¿Silmaril va a Narnia?!

Luego de varios días donde al fin habían logrado sacar a Ungoliant de los territorios de Angband, la pequeña Silmaril estaba en su actividad favorita; torturar orcos. Siendo cuidada por Gothmon, claro está que ahora esta celoso porque ella se salvo del castigo y hasta fue premiada por el señor Morgoth mismo.

Parecía un día simplemente común, la niña jugaba al té con Malakath y Gorgutz; por ahora creía que se podía echar una pequeña "siestecita" mientras la niña torturaba y humillaba el orgullo de los orcos. Cerró los ojos tranquilamente, dejo que el sueño le ganara… ¡GRAN ERROR!

—Esto es aburrido quiero jugar otra cosa— dijo mientras se levantaba del lugar, curiosamente y por tonto que parezca se metió al armario y de ahí no salió.

…..

Horas después…

—¡DESPIERTA MALDITA ESCORIA!— escucho el grito de Sauron, Gothmon despertó de la nada, asustado: primero por el repentino grito, segundo porque Sauron estaba en batalla con el señor Morgoth.

— ¿Dónde está mi hija pedazo de carne seca que ni para los lobos sirve de alimento?— dijo cruzándose de brazos con cara de mil demonios rabiosos; y apunto de estrangularlo.

—señor— hablo Malakath levantando su mano hasta donde el vestido rosa pastel le permitía —yo la vi entrar al armario—

—a bueno, al menos alguien aquí es útil— dijo Sauron abriendo el armario, revolvió tanto como pudo buscando a la niña pero no había rastros de ella. Saco los vestidos, los zapatos, busco algún compartimiento escondido pero nada.

— ¡AQUÍ NO ESTA!— grito desesperado, en definitiva va a correr sangre si lord Sauron no encontraba a la princesa.

—señor, le juro que yo la vi que entro ahí— dijo Malakath casi llorando y mentalmente rogando que su amo fuera misericordioso con ellos… tal vez con Gothmon no pero si con ellos.

—bueno a ver vamos entra pero si no vuelves con ella te ira peor que Gothmon— amenazo Sauron tronando los dedos, el orco entro corriendo al armario y cuando se dio cuenta ya no se encontraba mas en el armario.

El lugar era lúgubre, un bosque negro sin vida alrededor; las creaturas que lo habitaban estaban completamente esclavizadas obedeciendo la voluntad de algún ser oscuro que el mismo orco pensó debía ser tan o más maquiavélico que el mismo lord Morgoth. Camino por largo tiempo admirando la destrucción que se encontraba a su paso, llego hasta un gran castillo negro; al cual pudo entrar con facilidad ya que no había guardias.

Se perdió por los largos pasillos oscuros que eran levemente iluminados por la luz del tan débil sol que daba aun más el aterrador aspecto del lugar, siguió caminando hasta que al fin parecía haber llegado a lo que parecía en la sala del trono. En ella solo se encontraba un hermoso trono color negro, rodeado de grandes pilares de hielo, tierra, aire y fuego.

— ¿Princesa Silmaril?— se pregunto incrédulo al ver a una joven de 16 años, muy hermosa de largos cabellos dorados como oro puro y una piel blanca perfecta sin una sola cicatriz o marca de imperfección. La chica vestía un largo vestido negro que se cortaba en las piernas dejando ver la perfección de estas.

— ¡princesa Mali!, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? — Dijo con sorpresa y alegría la joven levantándose del trono, si en definitiva ella era la pequeña princesa de lord Morgoth y lord Sauron; aunque ahora no era tan pequeña como antes — ¿mis padres han regresado ya?— pregunto sonriente bajando los escalones de su trono hasta llegar donde el orco se había inclinado.

—si mi señora han regresado y lord Sauron la busca— respondió bajando la mira y manteniendo su respeto, no podía creer que en apenas unas horas la princesa había conquistado ese lugar.

—bien, entonces, fue divertido… brujas les dejo Narnia yo regreso a casa si les quitan mi reinado será porque son unas tontas e idiotas— dijo riendo divertida mientras seguía caminando; Malakath se quedo un poco asombrado pero salió corriendo tras su señora.

Mientras tanto todos los esclavos se habian liberado al fin y se rebelaron contra las brujas siendo liderados por Aslan, Peter, Edmun y Lucy.

…..

Habitación de Silmaril

— ¡Mami!— grito cuando salió del armario la pequeña Silmaril corriendo directamente a donde Sauron quien la recibió con un gran abrazo mientras la cargaba —tuve una gran aventura conoci Narnia y la conquiste y me veía sensual como reina— dijo feliz mientras se recargaba en el pecho de este.

—eso es bueno mi niña, que bueno que te divertiste— dijo acariciando su cabello mientras salía de la habitación con ella en brazos —ahora pequeña nos tenemos que ir, tu papa te quiere ver y nos anda esperando—

—si tengo que contarle todo lo que viví— dijo feliz agitando sus brazos —le tengo que contar como conquiste Narnia y como los aplaste de uno por uno… ¿mama crees que me deje ir contigo a alguna misión?— pregunto con entusiasmo

—si mi niña algún día— dijo Sauron con una sonrisa pensando en la "gran y rara imaginación" que tenía su hija.

Tbc….

vectriz ikaros: bien los veo luego ;) les dejo de una vez el otro cap espero les guste


	11. Una cena comun y corriente

advertencia: los personaje de este fic pertenercen a J.R.R. Tolkien

Vectriz Ikaros: buuuu les traigo corregido el capitulo 11 :( que al parecer no se subio bien

Capitulo 11: una cena común y corriente

Comedor de la fortaleza de Angband

—Más vale que se coman todas tus verduras o no habrá postre— fue lo que dijo Mairon antes de comenzar a comer viendo que tanto su señor como la pequeña ya estaban apartando sus vegetales del plato.

—espera, tú no eres mi jefe… si mal no recuerdo quien manda en este lugar soy yo tu eres mi subordinado— dijo Melkor dejando a un lado sus "plantas" como solía llamarlos y luego seguía comiendo la carne de cordero como si nada estuviera pasando.

Si, esto pasaba en cada comida que tenían los señores oscuros de Angband; la pelea de Melkor y Mairon… uno porque no quería comer vegetales y el otro peleaba para que Silmaril tuviera al menos un buen ejemplo por parte de su padre _"EL TODOPODEROSO SEÑOR OSCURO DE LA TIERRA MEDIA QUE CURIOSAMENTE NO PUEDE COMER NADA VERDE"_ pensó con un aire de resignación total, mientras seguía comiendo su brócoli

_"TE ESCUCHE"_ logro escuchar la voz de su señor de manera telepática, ya a estas alturas le parecía normal que Melkor se metiera a su mente y leyera todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Aunque para su gusto el día era de lo mejor, digo, por lo general tenían travesuras inesperadas de Silmaril y Gothmon o alguna araña gigante colada en la fortaleza…

—Ha pasado tiempo querido hermano— esa voz hizo que ambos señores oscuros se sorprendieran, y no exagero mis palabras al decir que de la sorpresa; Melkor mismo se había caído de la silla y termino con la espalda golpeada.

El intruso que había llegado al comedor era nada más y nada menos que Manwë señor de los valars y también el hermano menor de Melkor. Mairon comenzó a temblar, ahora ya no había salvación; una vez que Manwë viera a la pequeña niña ya todo su secreto se daría a la luz.

—ya me acabe mis verduras quiero mi postre— dijo la niña sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, _"OK OFICIALMENTE PERDIDOS" _pensó Mairon para sí mismo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su frente tratando de procesar la información.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, eres muy pequeña y linda ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunto Manwë a la niña que seguía haciendo pucheros por su postre, sin embargo al valar de cabellos blancos le parecía divertida la escena.

De alguna manera esa niña le recordaba a Melkor, el cual por alguna razón seguía tirado en el piso; probablemente tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo al igual que Mairon, sonrió divertido, realmente le había divertido mucho la visita a su hermano. Mairon se levanto de su sitio y ayudo a su señor a levantarse del suelo.

—Me llamo Silmaril— dijo sonriente mientras Mairon se acercaba a él y le ofrecía su mano.

—Esto no fue divertido— murmuro Melkor con enojo, agarrando un poco la mesa ayudando a Mairon a levantar la silla; claro está que bajo ningún momento dejo de mirar a Manwë. Si este momento había sido extremadamente extraño; cuando acordó su hermano menor ya estaba comiendo en la misma mesa hablando con su "hijita adorada"

—se nota que has tenido muchas aventuras aquí pequeña silmi— dijo Manwë divertido mientras seguía conversando con ella; claro esta Mairon quería abrazar a la niña y gritar "¡ES MIA!" ya que sentía que se la quitarían. Mientras Melkor, bueno el estaba entre matar a Manwë o simplemente mandar a sacarlo (después de todo por muy enemigos que sean siguen siendo hermanos).

—y que te trae solo a mis dominios… ¡DE LA NADA!— mas que pregunta Melkor lo dijo en tono de orden, Mairon se sintió incomodo; se habría ido de ahí de no ser porque la pequeña niña seguía con el…. Ambiente incomodo mode on.

—Nada solo quería visitar a mi hermano mayor, después de todo; no creo que me mate si vengo solo— dijo con una sonrisa divertida, con un aura de "soy un buen hermano menor que solo quiere fastidiarte la vida".

—primero te vuelves rey de los valar, luego me bajas a Varda ahora vienes y me dices que solo pasas de visita… si claro— dijo en tono burlón molesto cruzándose de brazos y listo para tirar todo por la ventana… "y con TODO se refiere a su hermanito"

—ahh está bien… Aulë me pidió de favor que convenciera a Mairon de volver; dice que está preocupado de la forma en la que vive… aunque creo que ahora entiendo la razón— hablo mirando a la pequeña que en definitiva era la misma imagen de Maia, pero con la personalidad de su hermano…

—Te detesto— dijo Melkor molesto, mientras Mairon seguía en su sitio sentado, con una gotita formándose en su cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña….

—es verdad tenemos que irnos le prometimos al señor Aule verlo una vez a la semana, bien se cuidan chao está en su casa señor Manwë— con eso Mairon se encontró con la forma de salir corriendo con todo y niña del lugar.

—Parece que nos quedaremos solos un rato— dijo Manwë sonriendo, Melkor se dejo caer en la silla una vez más… si en definitiva este no era su día.

Tbc….

vectriz Ikaros: bien eso es todo los veo la proxima semana besos


	12. ¡¡¡Tio Manwe!

Capitulo 12: ¡ TIO MANWE!

Sala del trono de Melkor… 2 horas después

—¡Manwë!— el grito de Melkor se escucho por toda la fortaleza dejando sordos a la mayor parte de la fortaleza, para fortuna y para suerte tanto que Mairon como Silmaril que estaban a fuera visitando a Aulë se habían salvado de la sordera (gracias abuelito Aulë =D).

— ¿Qué ocurre hermanito?— pregunto el valar menor con una sonrisa tierna. _"bonito momento para dejarme solo Mairon"_ pensó con ganas de estrangular al pequeño hermano menor que tenia _"siempre creí que Silmaril había sacado lo fastidioso por el lado de Mairon" _ se dijo mentalmente con cara de amargado queriendo _"estrangularlo"_

—vamos no soy tan molesto— dijo Manwë dándole una palmada en la espalda. _"claro que no… eres peor que eso" _pensó para sus adentros aun con fastidio marcado perfectamente en su rostro.

—hay, hay… que cruel eres; mejor me hubieras dicho que te querías casar con Mairon y no tendrías que andas haciendo guerras sin sentido—hablo Manwë con tono de reproche dándole más palmadas en la espalda.

Ahora Melkor estaba a punto de cometer suicidio… si Mairon no llegaba pronto para tener alguien que evitara la masacre en los próximos 3 minutos.

—¡YA VOLVIMOS!— grito Mairon entrando a la sala del trono con la pequeña Silmaril, la cual corrió y se sentó en el regazo de Melkor que curiosamente por primera vez se sentía feliz de ver a la niña. Después de todo, si tenía que escoger entre Silmaril y su hermano…. ¡TRAIGAN A LA NIÑA… ES MAS QUE MAIRON LE HAGA UNA GEMELA!

— Señor Manwë dígame que no se hizo enojar a mi amo Melkor— dijo Mairon cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar al valar.

—vamos Mairon ahora somos cuñados háblame de tu— hablo Manwë dándole una mirada picara. Mientras, el maia lo miraba con un aire de _"¿y este loco que trae?"_.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa soy Madre Soltero?!— reclamo alejándose un poco a poco y casi gritando por las insinuaciones del valar menor.

— ¿Entonces es concubinato?— pregunto comenzando a tocar su mejilla, mientras la pequeña Silmaril y Melkor reían de lo que Manwë le hacía pasar a Mairon ahora.

—¡agg! Con usted es imposible— salió gritando colocándose detrás del trono de Melkor, y tratando de alejarse lo más posible.

Mientras tanto Silmaril y Manwe ya planeaban una trampa siniestra para los señores oscuros; y curiosamente tenían campanas y ramos de flores en el proceso… (Si, Melkor y Mairon corran por su vida xD) sin que nadie la viera, se fue acercando acosadoramente a su madre.

—Mama ¿Qué es una boda?— pregunto la pequeña Silmaril abrazando a su madre. Melkor miro inquisitivamente a Manwë.

—Es una ceremonia donde dos personas se unen y luego se comprometen para ser padres— dijo tratando de intentar explicar lo que se suponía es una boda.

— ¿Y tú y papa están casados?— pregunto con _"brishitos"_ en sus ojos mientras hacia una tierna cara de adorabilidad extrema que sabia podía hacer que su madre cayera rendido a sus pies.

—No… para mi fortuna— susurro para sí, ganando un _"oye"_ mental por parte de su maestro, riendo un poco nervioso.

—¿Y hay fiesta?— pregunto aun con mas _"brishitos"_ en sus ojos llenos de ternura y algo de malicia escondida.

—Bueno si hay fiesta y todo eso— dijo tratando de mirar hacia otro lado y que la niña no se ilusionara con cualquier clase de idea que Manwë le metiera en la cabeza.

—¿Y si se casan?— volvió a preguntar divertida aferrándose en un fuerte abrazo, ahora si se había armado en grande, Mairon se giro para ver a Melkor el cual se trataba de contener para no cometer asesinato frente a su hija.

—¡NO!— gritaron al unisonó queriendo correr a Manwë y tratar de sacarle a Silmaril esa tonta idea que de seguro fue lo que Manwë le metió en la cabeza.

—Si no lo hacen llorare— y Silmaril recurre a su siempre confiable poder del chantaje que por lo general funciona.

—¡QUE NO, ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA!—grito furioso Melkor mirando a la niña… se mantuvo firme por más de 10 minutos, aunque sabía que Silmaril no dejaría de pelear; después de todo era su hija.

—llorare y te seguiré haciendo bromas pesadas— dijo divertida sabiendo que pronto podría hacerlo caer —sabes que ganare al final— declaro con una sonrisa

—ya está bien… en un mes te parece bien— dijo ya resignado, no deseaba hacer la boda; pero prefería perder la soltería que soportar más los planes de Manwë… cualquiera que este fuera.

—Si está bien— dijo sonriendo en señal de victoria.

—y deja los chantajes que no me gustan— hablo mirando a Manwë, si sabía que esto era plan de él… era más que obvio —si descubro que eres el culpable… me las pagaras hermanito— susurro molesto… pero ya que no se iba a dar vuelta atrás de sus decisiones.

Tbc…


	13. ¿planeando una boda oscura?

Capitulo 13: ¿planeando una boda oscura? (Mairon llevara el vestido)

—¡YO NO QUIERO CASARME!— grito Mairon al escuchar a su maestro decir que la boda seria dentro de un mes, definitivamente no se casaría…

—dime ¿quieres seguir soportando a Manwë?— respondió Melkor señalando a su hermano menor el cual exclamo un "¡OYE!" curiosamente parecido al que el valar solía expresar casi todo el tiempo.

—Pero… ya no podre ser virgen— siguió lloriqueando como magdalena mientras Gothmon le pasada los pañuelos.

— ¿virgen tu?... ja ja ja Mairon que buen chiste si bien que te metiste con mi hermano— comenzó a reír Manwë. Melkor se dio una face palm, "ahora si se armo la guerra" pensó con ironía mientras veía como Mairon había arrojado a Manwë por la ventana más cercana —aunque ahora que lo pienso debió hacerlo antes—

Minutos después…

—¡¿POR QUE ME ARROJARON POR LA VENTANA?!— regreso Manwe gritando y empapado nuevamente a la sala del trono de Melkor

—disculpa, te lo has ganado a pecho hermanito… yo solo dejo que "mi prometido" haga lo que quiera dijo Melkor a tono de burla mientras reía de lo gracioso que se encontraba el rey de los Valar ahora empapado y lleno de lodo.

—Melkor, tú y tus ideas de hacer una niña— lloro Mairon mientras tomaba más pañuelos y secaba sus lágrimas sentado al lado de su amo.

—Tú eres mi teniente, debiste decirme que era mala idea— gimió mirándolo feo mientras le quitaba uno de los pañuelos solo para secarse el sudor y mirar al cielo —padre, porque me diste un hermano fundashi, que hice para merecer este castigo… mejor no me digas, que la lista podrá ser muy larga—

—yo solo quería pelear… y dominar seres y cosas— dijo Sauron mientras seguía llorando con sus pañuelos en las manos secándose las lagrimitas.

Mientras tanto, Manwë y Silmaril seguían en la mesa, al parecer "planeando la boda", mientras ahora ambos señores oscuros temían por sus destinos. Sauron se quedo mirando aterrado a la parejita de tío y sobrina, si que ese dúo podría ser peor que la pequeñita sola.

— ¡Que mama use el vestido!— grito entusiasmada la pequeña niña imaginando a Mairon con el vestido de novias puesto y con "brishitos en los ojos"

—Si, Mairon se verá lindo con el vestido de novia—dijo Manwe imaginando al maia con el vestido de novia blanco y el velo.

— ¡NOO! Yo no quiero usar el vestido— grito al escuchar a los dos malvados seres con sus planes del mismo abismo —o pensándolo bien, si mejor uso el vestido… sirve que con el velo escondo mi cara— dijo sonriendo.

— ¡espera! Porque él tiene que llevar algo que lo esconda— dijo con algo de indignación Melkor mientras miraba a Mairon.

—Prefieres usar ropa de mujer—dijo Manwë mirando a su hermano algo asombrado.

—sabes que, mejor que Mairon use la ropa de mujer— hablo Melkor temblando un poco ante la imagen de su teniente con ropa de mujer.

—y que la princesa Mili sea la madrina— contesto Silmaril con "brishitos en los ojos"

— ¡NO, EL VESTIDO NO, TODO MENOS ESO!— grito corriendo despavorido por toda la sala del trono.

— ¡calla, orco que puede ser peor!— dijo Melkor cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al orco gritón.

— ¿Cómo puede ser peor?— pregunto el orco de manera extraña, mientras miraba con extrañeza a su amo.

—podrías haber creado una niña de oro, que haga una alianza con tu hermano menor y te chantaje para que te cases con un ser inferior de tu mismo sexo— contesto Mairon alzando la mano.

—auch— contesto el orco mientras el dúo malvado de tío y sobrina seguía planeando la boda. Incluso tenían un catalogo de adornos para decorar la sala del trono, cosa que tenia aun mas traumados a Melkor y Mairon.

—me pregunto si habrá forma de regresar al pasado— susurro Melkor para si mismo, pensando que tendría en la cabeza para haber hecho la discordancia… ya a estas alturas de la historia, Melkor se estaba lamentando haber empezado desde ahí.


	14. ¡la boda, la boda queremos una boda!

Capitulo 14: ¡la boda, la boda queremos una boda!

1 mes después, fortaleza de Angband…

Todos los preparativos estaban listos para el gran día, para mala fortuna de ambos señores que pedían a gritos que este día no llegara nunca. Por más que oraran a Eru porque el tiempo se detuviera; pareciera que este estaba contento de adelantarlo extremadamente rápido para hacerlos sufrir.

—Ya estamos listos, hermano mayor— dijo Manwë con una sonrisa que irradiaba completa felicidad, mientras que el susodicho estaba a punto de matarlo por decir aquello; definitivamente este sería el peor día de su vida — no me digas… ¿estás nervioso?— dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda que casi lo tira al piso.

—no hermanito, estaba "imaginando" como se verá Mairon con el vestido— dijo Melkor en un tono tan sarcástico que hasta las águilas de su hermano entendieron el mensaje… y eso que se supone no hablan español.

—Según Varda se ve divino— dijo Manwe con "brishitos" en los ojos…. Melkor trataba de seguir negando esa actitud por parte de su hermanito, pero ahora estaba más que seguro que la aptitud de chantajista y mimada venia de su misma sangre…

—terminemos con el sufrimiento quieres— fue todo lo que dijo Melkor caminando hacia el "altar" que de hecho era la misma sala del trono oscuro; ahora convertida en salón de fiesta y lugar para la ceremonia que pronto daría lugar en el lúgubre reino.

…..

30 minutos después, sala del trono Angband.

Ya todos estaban reunidos en sus respectivos lugares, Melkor solo rogaba ya terminar con esta tortura; de alguna manera sentía que Mairon debía estarla pasando peor. Al menos ese era su consuelo… de repente comenzó la marcha nupcial haciendo al fin acto de presencia "la novia" con su largo vestido blanco.

Cuando al fin "la novia" estuvo frente al altar, Manwe le hizo la señal a Melkor para que le quitara el velo. Aunque curiosamente, este se negaba a quitárselo y después de 5 minutos lograron al fin quitarle la parte de enfrente…

—Ma…Ma…Mairon— tartamudeo Melkor al no creer lo que estaba viendo, después de todo… era la primera vez que su lugarteniente con apariencia femenina además de completamente sonrojado.

— ¡NO ME MIRE ASI, ES LA UNICA FORMA EN QUE PODIA LLENARLO!— grito sonrojado a más no poder, mientras trataba de cubrir "sus pechos" y rostro con las manos y el ramo. Ya después de ese pequeño momento extraño, la ceremonia paso sin mayor hasta la parte del beso… donde curiosamente "los recién casados" gritaron en corito "¡SI QUIERES BESO, BESA A LA MADRINA!" apuntando a Malakath.

…..

10 minutos después de la ceremonia…

La celebración por los recién casados comenzó, muchos de los valar presentes comenzaron a felicitar a la "feliz pareja" si se le podría llamar así; después de todo, Mairon estaba cubierto completamente por el velo una vez más, mientras Melkor trataba de fulminar a todos con la mirada; sobre todo al rey valar.

—creo que deberíamos hacerlo de una vez o los "solteronas" te perseguirán por todo el lugar— susurro Melkor a Mairon, el cual solo hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. Caminaron alrededor de la mesa y una vez que se encontraron ahí Mairon dio un giro hacia atrás…

—¡ESE RAMO ES MIO!— Se escucho el grito de una Maia —¡CLARO QUE NO ES MIO, MALDITA PERRA!— grito ahora una elfa, coreada por varias Orcas; al escuchar aquello lo único que pudo hacer el pobre Mairon fue salir huyendo a todo lo que daba tratando de zafarse de encima a las "locas solteronas"

Silmaril que seguía en su silla en medio de la recién casada pareja, miraba todo divertida — ¡yo también quiero el ramo!— exclamo mas por diversión que por otra cosa, pues le parecía divertida la matanza que se estaba llevando. Mas porque se trataba de unas simples flores, que en su mente infantil pensaba que podría obtener en cualquier lugar

—Calla, tú te vas a ir virgen a la tumba— dijo Melkor mirándola, ya olvidándose por completo del predicamento que estaba pasando su siervo ahora esposo; curiosamente para este momento el ya había perdido el velo y 1 zapatilla.

— ¡Alguien ayúdeme!— grito Mairon tratando de sobrevivir, tropezando de nuevo y perdiendo al fin la otra zapatilla; a pero eso sí, el maia seguía aferrado al ramo.

—¡ARROJA EL RAMO MAIRON, ARROJA EL RAMO!— grito Aule, tratando de llamar su atención; y rogando mentalmente que su ex alumno sobreviviera a la ira de las solteronas. Como si Eru hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, Mairon logro escuchar el sabio y necesario consejo de su maestro, deteniéndose al fin—¡ALEJENSE DE MI URGIDAS!— grito arrojando el ramo tan lejos como pudo.

El ramo curiosamente cayo justo al otro lado de la sala, y al fin la matanza por ver quien se quedaba con el ramo comenzó… después de 3 minutos de polvo, maldiciones y demás; el ramo fue a parar a las manos de nada más y nada menos que Melian la cual curiosamente giro su cabeza y miro un elfo, el rey de los elfos grises Thingol.

Regresando con "la novia"…

—Sobreviví— dijo Mairon regresando a la mesa de honor, tomando aire a más no podre; mientras Melkor se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba. Mairon no entendió al principio, pero cuando Melkor le susurro lo que trataba de hacer, no solo se sonrojo… se desmayo.

Claro ya era hora de quitar el anillo de castidad y empezar la matanza de los solterones :D

Vectriz Ikaros: hoy les dejo capitulo doble ;) disfrutenlo


	15. ¡continuemos con la boda!

Capitulo 15: continuemos la boda

Salón del trono de Angband… 20 minutos después

Mairon recién comenzaba a retomar la conciencia luego del desmayo, y no era para menos, luego de que Melkor le había dicho que le quitaría el "anillo de castidad" de la pierna para arrojarla al igual que el ramo; realmente parecía que le había afectado algo. Sintió las manos de su amo "ahora esposo" quitarle el anillo y cuando menos acordó ahora era Melkor el que había salido corriendo perseguido por los solteros que querían desposar a Melian.

—¡CORRA AMO MELKOR, CORRA POR SU VIDA!— grito Gothmon que también se había unido a la persecución del anillo de castidad. Obviamente ahora todos los hombres que sabían que Melian había atrapado el ramo (fueran de cualquier raza) harían hasta lo imposible por desposarla.

—Mi hermanita causa mucho alboroto (2) — susurro Mairon acomodándose lo mejor que podía el vestido y abrazando sobreprotectoramente a Silmaril que trataba de comer un poco de la degustación que había hecho el cheff de Manwe… claro porque el rey de los valar no permitió que los orcos se metieran en la organización de la boda.

—Eso es porque es llamada la más hermosa del mundo— respondió Aulë sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Mairon giro asustado por la voz de su ex maestro; el cual simplemente le dedico una sonrisa — ¿Cómo te las estas pasando en tu boda?— preguntando de manera divertida.

—sin contar que 1 tengo que usar apariencia femenina para llenar este vestido con el que me siento incomodo y 2 fui perseguido por la mayoría de las solteronas de toda arda… por todo lo demás creo que esta linda; confieso que siempre soñé con casarme… aunque no con un hombre y menos con Melkor— dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza.

—tu tranquilo Mairon, solo relájate y disfruta… no creo que pueda pasar nada peor, y bueno felicidades— dijo Aulë dándole un abrazo y luego retirándose nuevamente a su mesa junto a su esposa.

Mientras tanto…

—¡HDP! ¡¿AHORA COMO SALGO DE ESTO?!— grito Melkor siendo perseguido por el montón de solteros que codiciaban a la hermana de "la novia".

"_lo bueno es que Mairon es hombre… ya me los imagino linchando a Melkor por casarse con Mairon mujer_" pensó Manwë con una ligera gota de sudor en su cabeza. Valla que Melian era codiciada, tal vez más que las silmarils que Melkor había robado. "_resiste hermano mayor, resiste"_ pensó Manwë.

—¡DEME ESE MALDITO ANILLO!— Grito Gothmon —¡NO! DEMELO A MI!— Grito un orco común y corriente —¡MALDITA SEA ARROJA EL ANILLO!— grito ahora un elfo que se encontraba en el montón, ya de un momento a otro lo único que Melkor pudo hacer fue arrojar el anillo con toda la fuerza que tenia.

Y oh, sorpresa, el anillo fue a parar a nada más y nada menos que Thingol; todos los solteros miraron al rey elfo de manera fulminante queriendo descuartizarlo de manera salvaje y dolorosa, Melkor al fin logro librarse de todo y se sentó en la mesa de honor siendo recibido por "su familia".

La fiesta continúo hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana, cuando al fin todos los invitados se fueron; tanto Melkor como Mairon y Silmaril se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones… claro si cierto rey se los permite.

—Mairon, tú debes dormir en la habitación con mi hermano— dijo Manwe saliendo de la nada espantando a los señores oscuros.

—¡HDP! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!— grito Melkor sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su hermano justo detrás de ellos.

—si no fueras mi hermano ya te habría matado yo mismo… pero no, no puedo matar a mi sangre— dijo con tono sarcástico entrando a la habitación nuevamente y cerrando la puerta — ¡amo Melkor no me deje solo con su hermano!— chillo Mairon golpeando la puerta, la cual fue abierta de golpe dejándolo entrar y cerrada en las narices de Manwë.

Durante el resto de la noche "la feliz pareja" paso su "luna de miel haciendo guardia para asegurarse de que el rey de los valar no entrara a la habitación.

Tbc…


	16. ¡Mairon ya no quiero mas hijos!

Vectriz Ikaros: holo a todos :D les traigo un nuevo capitulo... se me olvido aclarar en el cap pasado que Melian y Mairon en este fic son hermanos gemelos (por algo esos dos no se retaban) bien ;) disfruten el cap

Capitulo 16: ¡MAIRON! ¡NO QUIERO MAS HIJOS!

Paso un mes luego de la boda, de la cual curiosamente Mairon tenía la peor parte; ya que cuando los orcos descubrieron que de hecho Melian era su hermana gemela, la mayoría pedía a gritos y suplicas que los presentara. Era más que obvio que él jamás le presentaría orcos a su hermanita, ya que aun por más enemigos que fueran él la seguía queriendo como su única familia.

—¡ya me tienen arto si no se largan y me dejan en paz, le diré a "MI" esposo que los mande torturar hasta que sus cuerpos no resistan y mueran de la manera más miserable posible— y con ese grito de Mairon y el énfasis en "mi" todos los orcos salieron huyendo de su camino, bueno ya era hora de encontrarle un beneficio a su matrimonio.

—Señor lo buscan en las puertas de Angband— hablo su mensajera la siempre leal Thuringwetil que llegaba en su forma de murciélago para infórmale.

— ¿a mí? ¿De quién se trata?— pregunto curioso girándose a ver a su mensajera la cual asintió levemente antes de hablar —se trata de señor Manwe mi señor— dijo sin rodeos.

—¡OTRA VEZ EL… AHORA QUE QUIERE!— grito desesperado mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la fortaleza.

Entrada principal de la fortaleza…

—ya enserio…. — dijo Manwe con toda la tonalidad sarcástica de que caracteriza a Melkor —no me dejan de otra…. ¡HERMANO MAYOR RESPETO LA PRIVACIDAD DE TU FORTALEZA TOCANDO Y AVISANDO MI LLEGADA, PERO REAFIRMO MI AUTORIDAD DE REY DE LOS VALAR ENTRANDO DE TODOS MODOS!— grito y con eso llegaron las aguilas con cascos y tiraron la puerta principal, la cual se cayó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes; en ese momento Mairon había llegado y casi llorado al ver su trabajo de casi 3 siglos de reparación siendo destruido de la nada.

— ¿Es que nadie valora lo que hago?— gimió tomando un trozo de la puerta aferrándose a él como si fuera una niña con su muñeca.

—creo que el señor Melkor lo valora… después de todo lo tomo como esposo— respondió Thuringweril con una sonrisa inocente, a lo que el maia volvió a llorar de manera escandalosa.

—¡Mairon que bueno que te veo!— dijo el rey de los valar acercándose a donde se encontraba el maia llorando por su trabajo desecho.

—Necesito un favor, me encontré a este pobre elfo; podrían tú y mi hermano criarlo por mí por favor solo será por un tiempo— dijo entregándole al pequeño elfito a Mairon y con eso se retiro del lugar.

—Pobre elfito, donde te dejaron…— susurro Thuringweril mientras lo cargaba sobreprotectoramente con los "instintos maternales" saliendo a flote.

—Déjame ver al niño— dijo Mairon levantándose luego de haber chillado por un rato pequeño su creación —oye este niño se me hace familiar… se parece a… ¡Fëanor!— y al escuchar ese nombre el bebe levanto las manitas queriendo ser cargado por el maia —es tan ternurita, espero convencer a Melkor para quedármelo— dijo cargándolo.

—si esperemos que le de permiso señor, se ve tan lindo— hablo la mensajera pellizcando la mejilla del bebe elfo.

… más tarde, sala del trono de Melkor

— ¿Dónde está Mairon?, necesito que este aquí para que escuche mi nueva idea sobre la nueva arma secreta— dijo Melkor sentado y completamente aburrido en su trono.

—Maestro, su Mairon— hablo un orco vigilante en la puerta que había entrado a informar a su señor

—Dile que entre— fue la única orden que dio, además de un ademan con la mano para que se retirara.

Luego de eso Mairon entro en la sala del trono, con el bebe elfo en sus manos; lo que sorprendió mucho al valar caído —¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESE ELFO?!— exclamo aturdido ante la mirada de su ahora esposo con el bebe elfo en brazos.

—Su hermano Manwe vino y nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de él por un tiempo— dijo Mairon sin dejar de mimar al bebe elfo que al parecer ya estaba encariñadisimo con él.

—¡JAMAS! Ya tengo suficiente con Silmaril— dijo Melkor.

—pero es un bebe, y yo lo quiero— reclamo Mairon abrazando aun mas sobreprotectoramente al bebe, y así una batalla de miradas comenzó por ver si el pequeño bebe elfo se quedaría con la extraña familia real de Utunmo.

—¡NO!— Grito, mostrando su autoridad ante su maia —lo vas a regresar a Manwe quieras o no— hablo apuntando a la puerta.

—¡Jamás! ¡Es un niño y ya es como mi hijo!— grito abrazándose aun mas al pequeño elfo que al parecer se había encariñado también con Sauron.

—¡SAURON ENTIENDE, NO QUIERO MAS HIJOS!— grito a más no poder, haciendo que su grito se escuchara por toda Arda.

tbc...

Vectriz Ikaros: ji ji ji ahora no fue travesura de Silmaril xD... pero ahora tenemos un nuevo personaje que entra en la trama; ya mero nos acercamos al canon asi que espero les este gustando hasta ahora


	17. mama Sauron es la ley

Vectriz Ikaros: holo a todos, les traigo este capitulo semanas... esta vez un relleno antes de entrar a la nueva etapa de la historia xD bien aqui les dejo; le agradesco a Gemini Yaoi por seguir mi historia y como mi parnet de rol como Mairon ;)

**Capitulo 17: Mama Sauron es la ley**

Tres semanas después…

—oooowwww…. Fëanor es tan lindo— hablo Silmaril, mientras veía al pequeño bebe Fëanor el cual estaba jugueteando con un viejo juguete que tenia la oscura princesita — ¿enserio el va a ser mi hermanito?— pregunto con sus siempre llamativos "brishitos" en los ojos.

—Sí, este pequeñín se volverá parte de nuestra familia ahora— dijo Mairon mientras cargaba al bebe elfo como una madre elfo sobreprotectora lo haría a su pequeño bebe elfo — verdad pequeño Fëanor verdad que ahora serás el bebe de la familia—

—oooowwww…. Ta bonito mi hermanito *u*— hablo Silmaril mientras cargaba en sus manitas al bebe Feanor el cual alzaba sus manitas para ser abrazado por Mairon.

—aaawwww…. Que ternuras son ustedes dos juntos— dijo Mairon abrazando a sus ahora 2 hijos mientras el aura se llenaba de ternura y amor

Gothmon que estaba viendo todo desde la puerta negaba con la cabeza, a estas alturas del partido ya no le sorprendía nada que su amo se fuera a tirar de la torre más alta solo para no tener que ver esta tortura. Aunque ahora estaba feliz de conocer la debilidad de su enemigo mortal…

—Gothmon si algo les pasa a mis niños sobre ti me voy a ir— dijo Mairon sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras miraba como una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en la cara de su enemigo; dándole la sensación de que algo no iba a salir bien con eso.

—tranquilo no tengo pensado nada malo— dijo mientras ponía sus manos al frente como un escudo protector que sabía posiblemente no le serviría de mucho contra el rubio.

—más te vale— respondio mientras volvia a consentir a los pequeños que se habían distraído de la conversación que habían tenido los mayores.

"ha este paso, Sauron me va a matar" pensó Gothmon "pero si me mantengo cuidando a esos chamacos posiblemente no me haga nada" se dijo mientras salía de la habitación para evitar cualquier otro enfrentamiento con Sauron. O al menos hasta que la escritora diga lo contrario :D

2 semanas después… salón del trono en Angband.

Melkor se encontraba sentado en su trono pensando, respirando, meditando y todo lo que termina en ando… realmente tenía una nueva idea para una nueva arma para asegurar su victoria contra los Valar. Pero sabía que sus ideas siempre salen contraproducentes, véase la pequeña Silmaril que siendo solo una rastreadora hasta "esposa" le consiguió.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar su extraña e insoportable boda con su comandante; ok, admite abiertamente que si Mairon fuera mujer si sería capaz de reconsiderar seriamente la idea de tenerla de esposa (después de todo es el hermano gemelo de Melian). Pero como es hombre la idea simplemente no le agrado.

—Mi señor, el señor Mairon ha llegado— hablo un orco entrando de improviso sacándolo de sus pensamientos; el orco se arrodillo ante él.

—Hazlo entrar— fue todo lo que dijo haciendo un simple ademan de que se retire, luego de su retirada Mairon hizo su aparición curiosamente con ambos niños; el pequeño Fëanor del lado derecho cargado como todo bebe y Silmaril caminaba alegre al lado izquierdo.

— ¿Para que los trajiste?— pregunto un poco desorientado el enemigo oscuro del mundo, el ya estaba dudando de su propia cordura; incluso el vacio ya no le parecía tan mala idea.

—Es que Gothmon salió gritando de la habitación diciendo ¡no los voy a cuidar!— dijo lo ultimo tratando de imitar al balrog haciendo reír a todos los presentes (bebe y Melkor incluidos).

—ok, está bien; pero bueno tengo una nueva idea para un arma definitiva y eres el único que puede llevar a cabo esta tarea— dijo de manera seria manteniendo su semblante de señor oscuro —esta arma será secreta no puede salir de la boca de NINGUNO DE LOS PRESENTES— hablo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo mirando a la niña.

—Entiendo mi señor, que es lo que desea— pregunto Mairon mientras bajaba al bebe hasta dárselo a Silmaril.

—Quiero una criatura, una con piel que ni el acero pueda perforar, tan brutal y mortífera como ninguna otra y al mismo tiempo que escupa fuego— dijo pensativo mientras trataba de imaginar aquello que tenía en mente.

— ¿Papa quiere un dragón?— pregunto Silmaril mirando a su padre y luego a su madre.

— ¿Dragón?— dijo Mairon —si, grandes, con escamas que soportan todo, mucha fuerza bruta a si y escupen fuego— respondió Silmaril con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era lo que quería?— pregunto Melkor mirando a la pequeña algo asombrado — lo vi en Narnia— respondió — ¿pero entonces quieren decir que tendré un hermano dragón?— dijo con brishitos en los ojos.

—Ahí vamos otra vez— dijo Melkor mientras se daba un face palm.

Tbc…

Vectriz Ikaros: bien los veo la otra semana xD tendremos la aparicion del hijo de Feanor


	18. Una mascota para Silmaril

Vectriz Ikaros: bien les traigo el capitulo semanal :D el domingo subire el cap por el dia del niño (aclaro es cap bonus por lo que no tiene nada que ver con la historia original)

Capitulo 17: una mascota para Silmaril

Una mañana común en la fortaleza de Angband

—Buenos días— dijo Silmaril mientras entraba al comedor mientras ambos padres que ya se encontraban en la mesa sentados esperando el desayuno y discutiendo planes de guerra que ella nunca lograba entender realmente.

—Buenos días pequeño fastidio—saludo Melkor con una sonrisa socarrona y luego recibió un codazo en el estomago por parte de Mairon que ahora negaba con la cabeza — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— reclamo mientras se masajeaba el lugar.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle fastidio a la niña?— respondió Mairon mientras lo miraba molesto, afortunadamente la mesa no estaba puesta todavía si no, habrían volado por todo el lugar, y lastimado a muchos orcos que se encontraban en el sitio.

Mientras tanto Silmaril se encontraba jugando con sus pies mientras los columpiaba en su silla mientras agitaba su vaso para que le sirvieran su jugo pues ya se estaba impacientando; tanto Melkor y Mairon se detuvieron de su pelea por un rato. Ya más tarde se las arreglarían luego del desayuno.

El desayuno fue servido y tanto los señores oscuros como la pequeña princesita comenzaron a comer sin problemas, aunque un extraño y aterrador silencio se hizo presente; casi asegurándoles que algo malo iba a pasar. Claro cada que el silencio y la tranquilidad los rodeaba terminaban en extrañas situaciones.

—maestro el bebe Fëanor está llorando— entro Thuringweril con el bebe elfo el cual lloraba a más no poder, la mujer se lo entrego a Mairon y casi de inmediato el bebe dejo de llorar.

—Mami esta aquí Fëanor, ya no llores— dijo Mairon cargando al bebe como cualquier madre lo haría; dejando un poco extraño a Melkor, enserio que él no entendía como Mairon podía tener tantos instintos maternales.

—No es justo, quiero que me carguen a mi también— hablo Silmaril mientras cruzaba sus brazos con algo de celos.

—ooowww, mi pequeña esta celosa, pequeña ya verás cuando crezca tendrás mi atención de nuevo— dijo Mairon con una tierna sonrisa.

—hagamos algo, si te quedas calmada, te daré cualquier cosa que quieras— interrumpió Melkor mientras bebía su vino tinto sin prestar atención real a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?— pregunto curiosa con sus "brisitos" en los ojos.

—Siempre y cuando te lo pueda dar— respondió Melkor mientras seguía comiendo su comida, realmente no estaba prestando atención.

—Entonces quiero una mascota— dijo alegremente alzando los brazos al aire.

—Bien, entonces el próximo prisionero que me traigan será tu mascota— afirmo rotundamente dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa y levantándose nuevamente y dirigiéndose a su trono seguido de su comandante y la niña que no pensaba dejarlo hasta que le diera su mascota.

…..

Sala del trono de Angband, durante la tarde

—Señor hemos capturado a un elfo— hablo un orco entrando apresuradamente y luego inclinándose ante su amo; casi calleándose en el proceso.

—Hagan lo mismo que hacen con los elfos, para que me avisan— dijo con fastidio evidente, Melkor realmente no estaba para esos asuntos… al menos no hoy.

—se trata de Maedhros hijo de Fëanor— respondió el orco.

—Al fin puedo tener mi mascota— dijo alegre Silmaril mientras los brishitos se hacían presentes en sus ojos.

—no estaría mal, hacer al hijo de mi enemigo la mascota de mi hija— pensó irónicamente sería divertido —bien porque no, tráiganlo frente a mi—

Con ello el orco se retiro, y después de unos minutos varios orcos regresaron trayendo su prisionero con ellos; Silmaril se quedo viendo al extraño elfo de cabellos rojizos frente a ella "se ve guapo" pensó ella mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

— ¡Libérame maldito Morgoth!— grito Maedhros tratando de quitarse las cadenas que lo aprisionaban y le impedían cualquier tipo de movimiento.

—no, tengo un trabajo especial para ti elfo; ves a esta niña es mi hija… desde ahora serás su mascota— hablo divertido mientras la pequeña Silmaril ya tenía mil ideas que aplicar a su nueva mascota.

— ¡JAMAS ME REBAJARE A SER UNA MASCOTA! ¡MENOS DE ESA MOCOSA!— grito negándose rotundamente a cumplir esa petición tan baja.

—Lo harás, de eso dependerá tu vida— con ello Mairon le coloco un dispositivo en la muñeca de Maedhros el cual intento quitar sin muchos logros.

—ese dispositivo te obligara a hacer lo que ella te diga, y si intentas hacerle daño; morirás— con eso el destino de Maedhros se vio atado a la niña única.

Tbc…


	19. y Silmaril encontro a su principe

Vectriz Ikaros: bueno xD perdón el retraso, la verdad he estado muy ocupada luego de mucho tiempo de escuela; pero aquí estoy nuevamente con el cap mas un bonus del día de las madres

Capitulo 19: y Silmaril encontró su príncipe

—señor Mairon el bebe Fëanor no deja de llorar de nuevo— hablo Thuringweril entrando a la sala del trono donde se encontraban todos la familia real y esclavo recién nombrado mascota; el pelirrojo miro al bebe elfo y se quedo con la boca abierta.

—ooowww bebe Fëanor no puede dormir otra vez… ven acá mama te cuida— decía Mairon alegre mientras cargaba nuevamente a bebe Fëanor mientras lloraba.

—¡Pa…padre!— exclamo sorprendió al ver a su padre ahora como un pequeño bebe siendo cargado por el travesti y andrógino Sauron con instintos maternales —agu.. agu…dada…— balbuceaba él bebe

—pero… ¿padre que haces aquí? ¿Qué te han hecho estos bastardos?— preguntaba acercándose un poco al bebe jalando a los orcos y dejando perplejos a padre e hija.

—disculpa, yo esta vez no hice nada ve y reclámale a Manwë… al contrario deberías agradecerle a Mairon que no lo tiramos por un precipicio— decía Melkor defendiéndose.

—agu… dagugu…gugudada… guguda…— seguía balbuceando el bebe mientras Maedhros miraba con horror —estás diciendo que lo que dice Morgoth es cierto y que fue el señor Manwë quien te trajo aquí— sorprendió Maedhros no sabía ni como seguir la conversación por lo que el bebe siguió balbuceando —agu da gugu dadada gugu dadda gudagu—

— ¡oh padre! Realmente los valar te jugaron sucio— decía Maedhros casi llorando a lo que el bebe balbuceaba.

— ¡¿tu le entiendes?!— Pregunto Mairon sorprendido al pelirrojo —si, de hecho así siempre se ponía cuando discutía con mi madre— al oír eso Melkor se imagino como seria Fëanor discutiendo con su esposa…

Imagino al elfo como lo había conocido en un principio y con su mujer discutiendo pero en lugar de decir palabras Fëanor estaría balbuceando casi todo el tiempo y justo al final se pondría un chupete como el que Mairon siempre le colocaba, gracias a eso Melkor lanzo una gran carcajada que pudo escucharse por toda Arda.

—agu agugaga gu gadada gu gagadu— balbuceo Fëanor, Mairon solo sonrió —¿y eso que significa? —pregunto al pelirrojo pues tenía muchas ansias de conocer lo que decía "su pequeñito"

—Oh… bueno… significa… que estás haciendo un buen trabajo y está agradecido contigo por cuidarlo tan bien— hablo nervioso Maedhros porque sabía que de ello dependía que pudiera escapar o sobrevivir.

Mairon se entusiasmo tanto al oír eso que salió corriendo de alegría con bebe en brazos a la cocina para conseguirle papilla; Melkor se bajo de su trono y camino hasta donde el elfo — ¿es enserio lo que dijo?— pregunto más curioso que nada.

—no, de hecho dijo… "lo peor que he tenido que pasar es ser cuidado por esta p$t maia travesti que no me deja respirar"— contesto Maedhros tratando de imitar un poco la forma de insultar de su padre...

—aaaa que bueno que no se lo dijiste o habríamos tenido un Mairon con corazón roto y eso es algo que definitivamente no quiero soportar— con eso Melkor regreso a su trono —pero bueno, continuemos con el tema ahora eres la mascota y por lo tanto ¡ENCADENARLO Y LLÉVENLO A LA HABITACIÓN DE MIJA!— y con eso los orcos lo llevaron a regañadientes a la habitación de Silmaril… aunque se debe admitir que dio mucha pelea para escapar.

…

Dos días después / Habitación de Silmaril

— ¿Quiere más té príncipe Maedhros?— pregunto Silmaril mientras miraba única y exclusivamente al elfo pelirrojo ignorando por completo a los dos orcos. Por alguna extraña razón desde que había llegado ahí Silmaril se aferraba a Maedhros como sanguijuela.

— No gracias— dijo tratando de ser educado, puesto que era una niña, no iba a ser mal educado con una mujer… aunque fuera la hija del señor oscuro —ooowww está bien…. Iré por panecillos ya vuelvo— con ello se levanto de su mesa y salió de la habitación que era vigilada por Gothmon.

—waaa ¿Cómo soportan esto?— pregunto Maedhros mas al estilo retorica que otra cosa, ambos orcos se miraron a la cara y luego negaron con la cabeza mientras suspiraban.

—Años y años de aguantar chavo, años y años de aguantar— respondió Malakath mientras suspiraba resignado totalmente, mientras el elfo se quedaba con los ojos más abiertos que nunca al escuchar aquello.

— Regrese— la voz de Silmaril hizo que todos los presentes volvieran a su "respectivo papel" mientras la "anfitriona" colocaba los panecillos en medio de la mesa y luego volvía a abrazar a Maedhros como sanguijuela.

—señorita, sería tan amable de soltar mi brazo— Maedhros hizo la pequeña petición pensando que al menos podría hacerle ese favor a ella.

—no— respondió ella con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto casi seguro que la respuesta no le iba a gustar

—Porque yo… te amo— con ello ladeo la cabeza con una tierna sonrisita de niña en sus ojos, mientras los orcos, Gothmon y Maedhros quedaban en estado de shock rogando que lo que habían escuchado fuera solo una broma… sobretodo Maitimo que no quería tener nada que ver con la princesita de Angband.

Tbc…

Vectriz Ikaros: ok hora de hacer sufrir elfos :3 sufre Maedhros sufre xD (este cap va dedicado a mi amigo Maedhros Maitimo Nelyafinwe, con quien suelo rolear de vez en cuando... se imaginal Silmaril y Maedhros xD)


	20. ¡Mama Mairon Ataca!

Capitulo 20: mama Mairon ataca

Un par de meses después, en una tranquila mañana… Sala del trono Angband

Luego de un par de meses en los que la paz pareciera comenzar a regresar a la Angband… el pequeño Fëanor se encontraba jugando en la sala del trono junto con Mairon y Melkor en su trono miraba todo con cierto desdén.

—vamos Fëanor di papa, di papa— decía Mairon mientras apuntaba a su señor Melkor el cual solo miraba todo con desprecio.

—t... ta…. traidor dijo apuntando a Melkor —pu…puta— apuntando a Mairon, este solo se desmayo luego de escuchar aquellas palabras de su pequeño bebe elfo.

—debo admitir que son palabras muy avanzadas para un bebe— dijo Melkor mientras miraba al niño que seguía con una mirada algo "tipo enfadada"; claro está que es un bebe al cual nadie toma realmente importancia.

Luego de unos minutos Mairon al fin recobro la conciencia—no bebe Fëanor eso está mal— regaño ligeramente al bebe, Melkor solo negó con la cabeza ante esto.

….

Comedor de Angband… durante la tarde

La comida estaba pasando de lo más normal, Melkor estaba un tanto preocupado por la hermosa y preciosa tranquilidad que estaba teniendo en su fortaleza (mas aparte porque estaba solo, lo cual a estas alturas ya no era nada normal); no hay señales de orcos, no hay señales de arañas, no hay señales de su "hija", no hay señales de…

— ¡Hola hermano!— habla Manwë de lo más divertido entrando como si nada a la fortaleza y colocándose en la silla que los orcos le traían justo delante de su hermano.

— ¡ogggg! Lo sabía, algo malo iba a ocurrir— murmuro Melkor mientras miraba con mucho desprecio y poca paciencia.

—bueno vine a ver cómo está la familia de mi hermano, ¿Qué tal la vida de casado ee?— Manwe dijo en tono pícaro lo ultimo pues realmente estaba más interesado en saber cómo iban las cosas en el "matrimonio gay"

— ¡Hijo de puta… vete a molestar a tu mujer!— cruzo los brazos, enserio el no quería tener nada que ver con su hermano que al parecer tenia gustos fundashis y de seguro su esposa era fujoshi de closet (razón por la que agradece a Eru es que al final Varda si lo dejara).

—ja ja ja ja ja, está bien; está bien, ¿dime como esta Fëanor?— pregunto Manwe sonriendo y bebiendo la copa de vino que le habían traído otros orcos.

—bien… ya dijo sus primeras palabras, y debo admitir que son palabras muy inteligentes para un bebe— divago Melkor mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

—oh si ¿Cuáles fueron? Pregunto el albino de los hermanos emocionado.

—a mi me dijo traidor y a Mairon lo llamo puta—

—oh vaya, si son palabras muy avanzadas para él; es muy listo mi sobrinito— aplaudió Manwe.

Justo en ese momento Mairon entro con el bebe Fëanor en brazos y seguido de Silmaril y Maedhros con una correa en el cuello que lo ataba a la mano izquierda de la ya mencionada niña. El menor de los valars presentes miro la escena un poco divertido y extrañado.

—¡tio!— salió Silmaril corriendo a los brazos de su "tio Manwe" el cual solo la abrazo cálidamente —mira tío, tengo novio nuevo—

Ante el comentario de la niña, Melkor que acababa de beber un trago de vino lo escupió de golpe y casi se ahoga… el elfo pelirrojo solo miro al valar negro con cara de "auxilio" y Mairon bueno el solo se rio ante esto.

— Tú… tú me pediste una mascota— medio tartamudeo Melkor levantándose de su silla enojado por lo que acababa de escuchar de su hija única.

—Pero él es lindo— dijo la niña abrazando al elfo que seguía suplicando porque alguien le diera muerte.

—piensa que pudo ser peor, se pudo enamorar de un humano, un enano, un hobbit o peor un orco— interrumpió Mairon mientras se sentaba en su lugar para comenzar a tomar su comida.

—mmm… de repente un elfo no se escucha tan mal— Melkor reflexiono — pero aun así, de todos los elfos que hay ¿Por qué elige al hijo de Fëanor?... sin ofender— dijo lo ultimo mirando al bebe.

—agu dagu— balbuceo el bebe Fëanor

Traducción— pidieron todos los presentes.

—No se ofende— tradujo Maedhros amablemente.

Luego de la extraña comida, la mayoría de los presentes se retiraron dejando a los hermanos solos; aunque Melkor intento hacer que Mairon se quedara por un rato… este solo le alego que tenía que dormir a Fëanor porque era hora de su siesta dejando solos a ambos hermanos.

—bien, creo que me fue bien… Mairon no intento tirarme por la ventana como la última vez— sonrió Manwë pensando que al maia rubio se le había olvidado el asunto de la puerta.

Sin previo aviso, Mairon regreso al comedor completamente silencioso, lentamente se acerco a la silla donde el rey valar se encontraba sentado; de un momento a otro lo levanto y arrojo por la ventana más cercana. Melkor que vio todo, guardo un silencio sepulcral pues sabia claramente porque había sido.

Además el tenía que ser realista, esperaba que pasara algo similar cuando se había enterado que la puerta fue destruía por las águilas; tenía que admitir que su pequeño maia era alguien de carácter muy macabro cuando destruías las cosas que el mismo creaba. Luego de tirar a Manwë por la ventana el maia simplemente se retiro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Manwe regreso un rato después algo sucio y con una cortada en su mejilla — ¿aun sigue enojado conmigo por la puerta?— regreso a la silla y luego se volvió a sentar frente a su hermano mientras un orco entraba con algunas vendas.

—Bien, es tu culpa por desesperado— rio Melkor divertido.

Tbc…


	21. Regreso a Narnia Parte 1

Capitulo 21: regreso a Narnia (parte 1)

Fortaleza de angband, aposentos de Silmaril

—Maedhros te amo— susurro Silmaril con un tono lleno de miel y ternura que hacía a los orcos quedarse sin habla; mientras el pobre elfo pelirrojo estaba entre sorprendido y con más ganas de salir huyendo de ese lugar.

— ¡Auxilio!— grita cuando ella lo abraza para darle "más amor"

—Resista joven, resista— murmuro Malakath tratando de consolarlo sin mucho éxito.

Silmaril de un momento a otro le dio un beso rápido en los labios haciendo que el elfo se pusiera rojo tomate; los orcos terminaran espantados (porque temían a la reacción de Sauron) y Gothmon… bien el ya sabía que de alguna u otra manera esa niña se saldría con la suya.

—ya no quiero que seas mi mascota ahora serás mi novio—hablo cariñosa la niña abrazando a Maedrhos que no paraba de mirar a los orcos con la expresión de "kill me please" bien marcada en su rostro.

Los orcos solo lo miraron con lastima y negaron con la cabeza; aunque internamente estaban felices ya que ahora el elfo tendría que pasar más tiempo con la princesa que ellos. Sauron entro en la habitación con el bebe Fëanor en las manos y curioso este seguía balbuceando enojado.

—Meados me dices que está diciendo— dijo Mairon mientras miraba con desdén al elfo

—me llamo Maedhros y está enojado porque lo dejaste con la chica murciélago… dice que le da más miedo que…. —se quedo en silencio sin saber que contestar.

— ¿Qué le da más miedo?— pregunto un poco curioso.

—Bien, le da más miedo que las arañas— se dijo salvado por la arañita que estaba caminando por el suelo.

— ¡oh!, bien… — continuo Sauron, pero antes de que pudieran decir más; un temblor les tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes en la habitación de Silmaril, la oscuridad se apodero por escasos segundos y cuando volvió a iluminarse ya no se encontraban en la pequeña habitación.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto Maedrhos mirando a todos lados viendo solo bosques frondosos; Sauron también estaba igual de perdido que el pero bajo ningún motivo soltó a Fëanor, Gothmon y los orcos también intentaron reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban.

— ¡Estamos en Narnia!— grito Silmaril mientras corría a donde sabia alguna vez había estado su castillo; los demás salieron corriendo tras de ella, mas porque no sabían a donde ir y al parecer era la única que sabia como llegar a casa.

— ¡Espera Silmaril, no te vayas muy lejos!—Sauron no sabía ni que hacer, solo podía confiar en que alguien los podría ayudar a regresar a casa; tal vez diciéndoles algunas indicaciones "gracias a dios Melkor no está aquí" pensó para sí mismo.

Luego de un rato de pelear, llegaron a un viejo castillo negro abandonado; los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante la grandiosidad de aquel castillo abandonado. Por un rato los mayores comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos en algunos momentos se separaron; Gothmon y los orcos por un lado y Sauron, Maedhros y Fëanor por otro.

—Estos diseños se parecen a los que hice para Angband hace mucho tiempo— susurro Sauron admirando la construcción de las paredes.

— ¿Te gusta la arquitectura o algo así?— pregunto Maedhros tratando de hacerle la plática pues ahora que se encontraban perdidos en ese lugar lo mejor era no mantener enemistades "por ahora".

— antes de servir a Melkor yo era sirvo de Aulë y mis trabajos más comunes eran lo de diseñar edificios y joyas— comento de manera muy amena mientras seguía admirando el castillo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Eres Mairon… el que diseño la mayor parte de los edificios de Valinor!— el asombro de Maedhros fue grande.

— Sí, bueno nunca me gusto presumir— riendo un poco bajito ante esto —aunque debo admitir que extraño un poco a mi viejo maestro…—

— ¿Por qué entonces te uniste a Morgoth?— pregunto un tanto curioso el elfo de pelo rojo.

Una gotita estilo anime salió de la cabeza de Mairon —bien podrá sonar algo tonto, pero ¿nunca has tenido la sensación de que deberías estar en otro lugar?—

—A veces cuando vivíamos en Valinor— susurro Maedhros pues tenía a veces sentía de esa manera.

—Bien, pues eso me pasó a mí… al principio no sabía porque, me pregunte muchas veces pero nunca di con la respuesta; entonces me uní a Melkor y esa sensación se fue— susurro un poco apenado.

—Entiendes que eso no suena convincente— Maedhros miro al maia de manera muy antipática por esa explicación.

— bien, puede que sea tonto; incluso viéndolo en perspectiva es hasta estúpido, pero por alguna razón encontré paz de esta manera— sonrió divertido.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta y se encontraron con una hermosa sala del trono, justo en el centro un trono negro igual al de Morgoth. Sentada ahí, se encontraba Silmaril sonriendo divertida y feliz pues había vuelto a SU REINO.

TBC…

Vectriz Ikaros: XD llegue aqui... Gaia dime como llegue a esto wow ja ja ja ja nos veemos el proximo capitulo


End file.
